Girlfriend
by Plo.okie
Summary: Edward e Bella são amigos desde...sempre.Bella ama Edward desde...sempre, mais nunca teve coragem de se declarar.Tudo por causa de um pequeno obstáculo, a namorada de Edward : Tânia Denali. Cansada de viver com esse segredo, ela decide entrar em ação.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**.

-Alice, tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

-Claro Bella, relaxa, eu sei o que eu to fazendo.- disse ela dando uma ultima olhada em mim.-Pronto terminei,agora me diz se gostou.

Me virei para o espelho e arregalei os olhos.

Aquilo definitivamente não era nada parecido eu gostei,e muito.E quando Edward visse aquilo provavelmente ficaria sem um meio sorriso ao pensar nele completamente bestificado.

-É você gostou – disse Alice empolgada – agora a gente precisa mudar seu guarda-roupa.

É, isso seria realmente uma mudança, e Edward Cullen que me aguardasse.

* * *

Isso ai, mais uma história :D

Eu tava ouvindo a música da Avril esses dias e ai a idéia me veio na cabeça, e eu tinha que escrever.

To me divertindo muito escrevendo a fic, e espero que vocês gostem também.

Querem mais? só depende de vocês, deixem um review me dizendo se gostaram ou não :D

Beijos =*


	2. Chapter 1 Something New

**Capitulo um – Something New.**

_Drive Away – The All-American Rejects_

.com/watch?v=svye5f-ZPuc&feature=player_embedded

15 anos. Exatamente há 15 anos eu conhecia Edward Cullen e há exatamente 15 anos eu era apaixonada por ele.

_Flashback:_

_Estava sentada sozinha em um banco num canto do parquinho observando as outras crianças brincarem e bebendo meu suco._

_Desde que tinha me mudado para Forks há dois meses não tinha feito nenhum amigo, parecia que ninguém gostava da minha companhia, e eu também não me enquadrava em nenhum dos grupinhos já existentes._

_Um garoto de cabelos acobreados e revoltos se aproximou sorridente, e meu coração perdeu uma batida._

_-Oi, meu nome é Edward,mais pode chamar como quiser, sou novo na cidade, e porque você ta aqui sozinha? Não gosta de brincar não?_

_-Nã,não é isso,é que eu não tenho amigos mesmo.- respondi corando e abaixando a cabeça._

_-Ah, entendi, então eu vou ser seu amigo, a gente vai se divertir muito. -ele disse aumentando o sorriso e me dando uma pequena flor que ele pegou da grama._

_Ele sentou do meu lado e começou a me contar sobre sua família e eu apenas sorria._

_Foi ai que eu comecei a gostar dele._

_~ Fim do Flashback ~_

Pode até parecer que era apenas um amor de criança, e no começo era mesmo, mais ele só foi aumentando com o tempo até sair do meu controle.

Era clichê amar seu melhor amigo, mais eu não ligava, nem um pouco. Afinal, a gente não manda no coração,certo?

Também nunca tive coragem de me declarar, sempre tive medo de como ele reagiria, vai que ele nunca mais olha na minha cara, eu não poderia conviver com isso.

Então me calei e sempre dava sorrisos quando ele falava de alguma garota, o consolava quando termina um namoro ou quando estava triste e dava conselhos quando ele precisava.

E eu gostava disso, gostava de estar presente na vida dele.

Mais tudo mudou há um mês.

Ele começou a namorar, mais não apenas uma garota, **a** garota.

Tânia Denali. Ela era a garota mais bonita do colégio, daquelas que você se sentia mal de estar na mesma sala, líder de torcida, presidente da classe,mais burra como uma porta.

O problema é que Edward era apaixonado por ela desde sempre, e criou coragem de se declarar pra ela que obviamente aceitou na hora, quem iria recusar Edward Cullen?

E sim, eu a odiava com todas as forças, não apenas por ser a nova namorada dele, mais por se achar melhor do que todo mundo e esnobar as pessoas, e ela não era melhor, nem um pouco. E ela também não ia com a minha cara por eu ser a melhor amiga dele, ela achava que a gente poderia ter 'um caso' ou alguma coisa que eu gostaria.

E então eu tomei uma decisão. Já que eu não me declarava pra ele, eu iria _fazer_ ele gostar de mim, fazer ele me notar, perceber que eu sou uma mulher, e não apenas a Bella,amiga pra todas as horas.

Pedi ajuda da Alice que disse que já sabia sobre minha 'quedinha' por ele há anos, e que aceitou me ajudar na hora, e me transformou em uma nova Bella.

E aqui estava eu, sentava na minha velha caminhonete decidindo se ia ou não pra aula. Estava usando uma saia preta um pouco acima dos joelhos uma bota preta de cano alto e uma camiseta de manga comprida azul apertada, a cor preferida do Edward, meus cabelos estavam soltos enrolados nas pontas e com algumas leves mechas de vermelho.

Tudo bem que eu quis essa mudança, mais estava muito insegura. Como será que ele reagiria?

Eu tinha duas opções, sair e encarar todo mundo de queixo erguido ou voltar pra casa correndo e voltar a ser a Bella de sempre.

Porque a segunda parecia à melhor?

Mais minha duvida foi solucionada quando eu vi Edward chegando, era hora de agir, e eu tinha que aproveitar enquanto Tânia não estava por perto.

Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e sai do carro, era agora ou nunca.

Fui andando devagar e pude perceber os olhares dos alunos que já tinham chegado a mim.

Ele estava encostado no carro, com um óculos escuro com a cara voltada pro céu, fazia sol hoje, uma rara exceção. Percebi que ele estava de olhos fechados, pois não percebeu a minha aproximação.

Cheguei perto dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido com a voz mais sexy que eu consegui, se eu estava na chuva, iria me molhar.

-Bom dia Edward. -disse com um meio sorriso no tomou um susto e quase pulou pra longe, tirou os óculos e quando olhou pra mim paralisou.

No começo eu achei que ele não tinha gostado, pois arregalou os olhos e ficou me encarando de boca aberta.

-Be,Be,Bella, é você? – disse ainda chocado.

-Não, é o Barack Obama que sou eu né seu tapado – falei rolando os olhos.

-Mais, você ta tão diferente, o que aconteceu?- pergunto se recuperando do choque.

-Nada demais, só quis mudar. -menti descaradamente. -gostou? – perguntei mordendo o lábio, numa tentativa, creio eu que inútil, de parecer sexy.

Cara, eu era patética.

-Claro que gostei- respondeu depois de alguns segundos, eu tinha visto certo, ele tinha olhado pra minha boca?

-Eddie! Que saudades de você amor – era brincadeira viu, nem um minuto sozinha com ele eu tinha mais? Obrigada senhor. Nem preciso dizer quem era, preciso?

-Oi Tânia – ele disse e ela logo o agarrou, opa, to sentindo o meu café da manhã voltando. Pigarreei alto para acabar com a seção amasso.

-Ah, olá Isabella- ela disse com um sorrisinho no mínimo despresivél- mudou o visual é? Quem sabe agora alguém nota você.

-Se eu quiser que alguém me note Tânia, eu _faço_ notar, quando eu quiser e a hora que eu quiser, e eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui, bom aula pra vocês.

-Bella, espera... -Edward começou mais eu logo o interrompi.

-Nos vemos na aula Edward – disse me virando, mais não antes sem dar uma olhada na cara da Tânia, que ainda estava pasma de eu ter falado daquele jeito com ela.

Virei-me e sai andando.

É definitivamente uma nova Bella tinha nascido.

**Fim do Capitulo um.**

**

* * *

**

Ai,mais um capitulo pra vocês.

Continuo? só depende de vocês, deixem um review ^^

Beijos =*


	3. Chapter 2  Restart

Capitulo 2 – Restart.

Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) – All Time Low

.com/watch?v=NKFLqLUZmRc

O sinal do almoço bateu e eu levei um susto.

Não tinha prestado nenhuma atenção nas aulas só pensando em qual seria o próximo passo da minha mudança. Mais não consegui pensar em nada de útil.

Na verdade eu achava que isso não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Mudar da noite pro dia era realmente estranho, eu deveria ter mudado aos poucos, para ter a chance de me acostumar, principalmente com todos os olhares em cima de mim.

Cheguei no refeitório e sentei na minha mesa de sempre, aonde Edward também costumava sentar antes de começar a namorar, mais agora eu quase nem via mais ele na hora do almoço, ele quase nunca aparecia e eu nem queria imaginar o que ele fazia quando não aparecia.

-Nossa senhora Bella, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lei se sentando.

Conheci Leah ano passado quando ela se mudou pra cá, eu fui à pessoa que se aproximou dela, seu único defeito era falar tudo o que pensa o que assustava as pessoas às vezes, mais ela era uma boa pessoa.

-Decidi mudar, algum problema? – respondi irritada, todo mundo ia perguntar isso, é? Qual o problema de mudar? Que saco.

-Calma ai mulher, foi só uma pergunta inocente, se não quiser responder, não responde.

-Desculpa Leah, é que eu acho que fiz uma besteira – respondi suspirando.

-Hm, já posso até imaginar o motivo dessa sua mudança repentina – ela deu um sorrisinho – mais fala ai, você gostou da mudança?

-Gostei só não gosto dessas pessoas olhando, bando de curiosos – falei afundando na cadeira.

-Faça que nem eu faço: ignore os retardados e dê atenção às pessoas que realmente importam.

- E ai gente. – falou Jacob se aproximando. Ele era meu amigo desde pequena, o pai dele e o meu pai iam pescar todo domingo, e a gente acabava brincando na lama.

-Por falar em retardado – murmurou Leah.

-Quando eu quiser a sua opinião, eu peço – disse Jake se largando na cadeira.

- E quem disse que eu vou te dar?

-Vocês não vão começar a discutir de novo pelo amor de Deus – disse quando Jacob abriu a boca pra responder.

-Foi ela que começou – resmungou Jake.

- Isso, põe a culpa nos outros como você sempre faz.

E eles começaram a discutir, de novo, de novo e de novo.

Santa paciência.

Eles nunca se deram bem desde que se conheceram, foi como um ódio a primeira vista.

O sinal bateu e eu quase sai correndo e os deixei pra trás discutindo, próxima aula Biologia, a que eu fazia com Edward.

Vi ele entrando na sala então entrei em seguida tentando ignorar sua presença ali, me sentei e coloquei os livros na mesa.

-Oi Bella.

-Nossa, Edward, nem tinha te visto ai – fingi surpresa.

-Olha, eu só queria pedir desculpas, a Tânia sabe ser chata quando quer, e a gente nem teve chance de conversar – ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Tudo bem, a gente não tem tido chance de conversar nos últimos dias mesmo – murmurei me virando pra frente.

-É que, Bella, eu realmente gosto da Tânia, e acho que ela também gosta bastante de mim, e eu queria muito que isso desse certo.

Aqui me acertou em cheio. Fazer aquilo dar certo? Por mim aquilo não teria durado nem uma hora.

- Ta certo Edward. - disse de maneira fria ele ia dizer alguma coisa mais o professor entrou na sala e passou um trabalho, e eu ignorei todas as vezes que ele tentou chamar minha atenção. Assim que o sinal bateu fui para a minha próxima aula sem dar nem tchau para ele.

Isso ia ser muito mais complicado do que eu imaginava

{...}

-Alice, acho que isso foi um tremendo erro – falei ao telefone me jogando na cama e olhando pro teto.

-Como assim Bella? Ta louca?

-É Alice, ele está feliz com a Tânia e eu não quero acabar com a felicidade dele.

-Bella, Tânia e felicidade não podem ser usadas numa mesma frase. - ri sem humor.

-Eu sou a melhor amiga dele, eu devia estar apoiando ele e não tentando acabar com o namoro.

-Bela Bella – me chamou pelo apelido que Edward tinha me dado quando nos conhecemos – o Edward é muito tapado, ele só pensa que é feliz com a Tânia, mais em todos os momentos que ele mais precisou era você que estava lá e não ela.

-Eu sei Alice, eu sei, mais isso é o que _amigos _fazem, dão apoio, e não ficam tentando sabotar o namoro um do outro.

-Bella para de ser songa menina, lute pelo seu homem.

-Mais ele não é o meu homem Alice.-ela deu uma risadinha e disse.

-Veremos Bella, veremos.- e desligou.

Coloquei o telefone de lado e fiquei pensando no que Alice queria dizer com aquilo.

Nós éramos amigos há 15 anos e ele nunca deu sinais de que gostava de mim, além disso.

Nossa vida era tranqüila e fazíamos tudo o que amigos fazem, até essas merdas de hormônios chegarem e atrapalharem tudo.

E estava claro que eu não podia competir com a Tânia, eu não era nem a metade do que ela era.

Eu sempre seria a amiga nerd com quem ele podia contar nas piores horas.

Mais eu não queria isso.

Eu queria _mais, muito_ mais.

Queria que ele me visse como uma mulher, e não uma menininha indefesa queria que ele me visse como eu realmente sou, sem ter que ficar escondendo meus sentimentos, porque eu já estava cansada disso.

Ia ter que tomar uma decisão

Ser a amiga nerd, desajeitada e feia pra sempre ou virar uma mulher decidida e segura de si.

Iria ser um longo caminho, mais eu vou conseguir, vou mostrar pra todo mundo uma nova Bella, nada certinha, e nem um pouco preocupada com as conseqüências.

E como a Alice disse, eu ia lutar pelo _meu_ homem.

E eu iria ganhar.

Custe o que custar.


	4. Chapter 3  Revolution

Obrigadas especiais para**: JuJuh Cullen, Lara Masen**

Nos encontramos lá em baixo (:

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Revolution**

/watch?v=4IRQlDJ2Fbk

**Bella Pov**

- Vai Bella, uma vez só não vai doer.

-Leah, eu já disse que não, eu não quero.

-Mais o Edward ia adorar!

-Mais eu não gosto!

-Mais vai ser tão legal.

-Não,não e não.

-Já chega, eu vou ter que chamar a Alice aqui?

-Não, ela não!

-Então você vai?

-Ta, ta, ta eu vou nessa maldita festa.

-Eba! Agora a gente tem que ver uma roupa perfeita – disse correndo para o meu guarda-roupa recém reformado pela Alice.

Eu odeio festas, pra caramba. Não sei dançar, odeio muita gente num mesmo lugar, e odeio ter que me equilibrar em cima de um salto, e elas sabiam muito bem disso.

Mas segundo a Alice a festa seria em minha homenagem, para eu poder mostrar todo o meu 'poder feminino' para o Edward.

É claro que isso só poderia ser dito pela Alice.

E seria um dia perfeito porque a Tânia saiu da cidade para visitar a família na capital, ela nunca iria se os pais não ameaçassem tirar o cartão de crédito dela.

Nem um pouco mimada.

Mais uma chance dessas não se repetiria facilmente, então era melhor se atirar de cabeça do que ficar chorando pelos cantos depois.

Hoje, iria ser _**a**_ noite.

-Leah, isso ta muito curto, você não acha?

-Que nada Bella, relaxa.

-Meio difícil quando metade da minha bunda esta pra fora – murmurei e Leah rolou os olhos.

Minha roupa não era exatamente do jeito que Leah queria, por ela eu colocaria um vestido curto e um salto enorme e pronto, mais já prevendo vários acidentes implorei para ela me deixar usar um all star e alguma coisa mais confortável, que tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo, o resultado era, sinceramente,bom.

Me senti bem naquela roupa, só de pensar na cara que o Edward iria fazer.

Mas não sabia ainda o que fazer com a minha insegurança.

Espero sinceramente que não leve um belo tombo na frente dele.

A casa dos Cullen não era nem um pouco simples, era enorme, toda branca e possuía algumas paredes de vidro, o que dava um visual bem moderno, e poderia ser confundida facilmente com uma mansão.

Por dentro era mais linda ainda, Esme não tinha poupado um centavo na decoração, que era simples mais também moderna.

Só que agora ninguém ligava ou reparava nisso, a casa estava completamente transformada, graças a Alice.

Por fora a casa estava totalmente iluminada, as luzes davam um efeito neon.

A música estava alta e por dentro a casa estava toda decorada, parecia uma balada, tinha um bar, uma pista de dança, e casais se agarrando por todo lado.

Fiquei parada na porta tentando localizar alguém conhecido e me amaldiçoando por ter vindo com um short tão curto, pois estava esfriando.

Vasculhei a sala e avistei perto da cozinha aqueles cabelos acobreados que eu tanto amava.

Hora de agir.

Atravessei a sala rapidamente e quando estava mais ou menos perto do local em que havia avistado Edward, paralisei.

Na verdade, eu quase babei.

Edward estava encostado na parede com as mãos no bolso do jeans preto, ele usava uma camiseta branca e uma camisa azul por cima aberta.

Respira,inspira,respira,inspira.

Me aproximei devagar e falei quando já estava perto dele.

-Aproveitando a festa _Cullen_?

**Edward Pov.**

Eu realmente detesto festas.

É sempre um bando de gente bêbada dançando e se agarrando, não tem espaço nem pra respirar.

E eu realmente detesto como aquele projeto de elfo conseguiu me convencer a ficar aqui.

Ela realmente tinha um dom.

E já que Tânia estava fora da cidade, não sobrava ninguém para eu me distrair durante a festa.

Se é que você me entende.

E quando a mini-elfo disse que Bella viria eu me animei pelo menos eu iria ter alguém para conversar, já que ela odiava festas tanto quanto eu.

E por falar nisso, tinha que perguntar a ela o motivo da mudança, será que ela estava gostando de alguém e não me contou?

-Aproveitando a festa Cullen? – ouvi aquela voz inconfundível do meu lado, esbocei um sorriso e me virei para responder.

Mais eu não estava preparado para o que eu vi.

Bella estava muito, gostosa.

Não acredito que pensei isso, _ela é sua melhor amiga, se controle_.

-Você sabe que não – respondi me recompondo e voltei a olhar as pessoas dançando.

-As opiniões podem mudar – disse se encostando ao meu lado na parede.

-Assim como você mudou? – ela iria ter que me contar.

- Sempre curioso... - disse rolando os olhos

-Só quero saber o motivo dessa mudança toda – falei apontando para as suas roupas.

Ela me deu um sorriso e se aproximou, por um segundo eu achei que ela iria me beijar mais então ela se aproximou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Segredo.

Aquilo quase fez com que eu estremecesse.

-Quer dançar?

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Isabella Swan?

-Deixa de ser bobo Edward, eu apenas estou apreciando mais a vida – falou pegando minha mão e me puxando pra pista de dança – e já que isso é uma festa e nós temos que nos divertir.

Essa seria uma noite no mínimo interessante.

**Bella Pov**

Eu estava bêbada, pela primeira vez na vida.

E eu estava gostando.

Me sentia extremamente leve e tudo parecia um motivo para rir.

Perdi a conta de quanto havia bebido depois do quinto shot de tequila, que por sinal era muito boa.

Agora eu estava dançando na pista de dança.

Ah, e o Edward também.

_.Deus._

/watch?v=2hQ2sFuz4WE

Uma música mais animada começou a tocar me fazendo ficar mais animada ainda.

Hora de botar em prática as dicas que Leah me deu de como ser sexy.

Me separei de Edward e comecei a rebolar de acordo com a música.

_Tell you like it is with a kiss__  
__Baby when it drips from your lips__  
__Tell you like it is its like this__  
__Don't be such a slave to your brother_

Eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim.

_Vitória_.

Me virei novamente e comecei a dançar mais perto dele e sussurrei uma parte da música em seu ouvido.

_Baby get shaky after school oooh ooh__  
__There you ooh__  
__There you__  
__Baby go crazy break the rules oooh ooh__  
__There you ooh__  
__There you go go go go go go ohoh__  
__There you go!_

Eu podia jurar ter ouvido um gemido baixinho.

Ergui a cabeça e nossos rostos ficaram a centímetros de distancia, podia sentir nossas respirações pesadas e o cheiro do álcool.

-Edward, será que eu poderia roubar a Bella um minutinho? Obrigada.

Alice iria ser morta.

Dolorosamente.

-Você tem dois segundos para explicar por que me tirou de lá Alice. – disse depois que ela me arrastou para uma parte menos movimentada da sala.

-Mais um pouco e vocês iam começar a se agarrar lá!

-Não ia me importar nem um pouco – murmurei entediada.

-Bella, quanto você bebeu?

-Quase nada.

-Bella!

-Ta, ta, ta, perdi a conta, mais qual é o problema?

-O problema é que você vai acabar fazendo merda e se arrepender depois.

-Vou nada Alice, para de ser tão pessimista.

-Tudo bem, mais não diga que eu não avisei – disse ela voltando a entrar na multidão.

Voltei para a pista de dança mais não achei Edward, então resolvi ir até o bar beber mais alguma coisa, minha garganta já estava seca.

Alguém me da um tiro, sério.

Minha cabeça estava explodindo e a claridade que entrava no quarto não ajudava em nada.

Rolei na cama tentando fugir da claridade mais acabei caindo dela.

Me apoiei na cama para levantar, mais vi que aquela cama não era minha.

Aquele quarto não era meu.

Que merda eu tinha feito?

Olhei pelo quarto e vi que ele era conhecido, quando meu olhar voltou para a cama, quase enfartei.

Edward estava lá, e sem camisa.

Mais .Que .Merda tinha acontecido?

* * *

Muhahaha.O que será que acontecei hein? :o

Deixem um review e descobrirão...ou não (:


	5. Chapter 4 Sugar,We're Goin Down

Capitulo 4 -Sugar, We're Goin Down

Edward Pov

Merda. Porque eu bebi tanto ontem à noite, minha cabeça ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Fiquei de olhos fechados para ver se a dor passava mais ela só piorava.

Me virei para sair da cama mais parei.

Dei de cara com uma Bella extremamente assustada, e mais branca que nunca.

-Bella, você ta legal? – perguntei mais ela não me respondeu, só ficou lá de boca aberta e olhos arregalados – Bella, fala alguma coisa, por favor.

ê lembra de algumacoisa que aconteceu ontem a noite?

Fiquei confuso com a pergunta dela.

Como assim se eu me lembrava algo de ontem? Eu bebi que nem um condenado é claro que não me lembrava de nada.

Só não entendi o porquê da pergunta... E por que ela estava no meu quarto...Vestindo a minha camiseta...

De repente a compreensão veio.

_Puta merda, o que nós fizemos?_

Era a _Bella_, eu não podia ter feito uma merda dessas, sem chances.

-Bella, tenho certeza de que não aconteceu nada, nós não seriamos loucos de fazer isso, afinal nós somos melhores amigos, nada disso vai acontecer,**nunca**

Juro que vi um traço de decepção em seu rosto.

Eu ainda devia estar bêbado.

-É, você ta certo,_nunca _ aconteceria nada disso com a gente – ela disse se levantando e pegando suas roupas – vou pra casa, é melhor que ninguém saiba que eu passei a noite aqui, a gente se vê depois Edward.- ela completou indo em direção a porta.

-Bella, ta tudo bem?

-Claro, porque não estaria? – disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bella Pov

Depois que sai do quarto me encostei-me à porta enquanto tentava raciocinar.

Mais as palavras dele ainda giravam na minha cabeça.

' _Afinal nós somos melhores amigos, nada disso vai acontecer, __**nunca**_'

Edward sempre me vira como uma amiga, que ele podia contar sempre quando precisasse.

Nunca me viu como mulher.

Deus! Eu era tão burra de achar que alguma coisa poderia acontecer entre a gente.

As lágrimas queriam cair, mais as segurei e fui em direção a porta, precisava sair de lá o quanto antes.

Fui em direção a minha velha caminhonete e dirigi o mais rápido que pude já sentindo meus olhos embaçados.

Mais eu não iria chorar.

Não iria mais ser a menina chorona, fraca e indefesa.

Não iria mais ser a garotinha obediente e certinha.

Não, eu iria mudar, e não por Edward.

Por mim mesmo.

Dei graças a Deus que hoje era sábado e Charlie tinha ido pescar com os amigos, não seria nada legal ter que explicar a ele porque estava chegando essa hora em casa, e ele não iria gostar, também.

Tomei um banho e coloquei um moletom confortável, desci para preparar alguma coisa para comer quando vi que tinha uma nova mensagem de Edward no celular

De:Edward.

Para:Bella

Bells, desculpa por tudo, não queria causar esse tumulto,

Beijos, Ed.

Prontamente respondi.

De:Bella.

Para:Edward.

Não esquenta ta tudo bem.

Beijos, Bella.

Ah, mais eu quero causar tumulto Edward, e muito.

/watch?v=z3P6ke3od8s&feature=player_embedded

_I used to hate you  
But now I love you  
So like a rose, so like a rose_

Eu iria ser o pior pesadelo dele.

Chega de ser a menininha boazinha e comportada sempre de bem com a vida.

_And when you kiss me  
I wanna slap you  
Sorry folks,  
But the feeling is lost  
I chew my nails down  
I look at the ground,  
I am pissed, I am shy_

Afinal ninguém nunca ganha nada de mais sendo assim.

_Cause you threw me  
in a blender  
I am hot, I am cold_

Sempre com uma vida medíocre.

Mais eu quero mais, muito mais.

Eu quero que Edward Cullen implore para ser meu.

_Do you wanna get to know me?  
Do you wanna learn to get inside my head?  
Do you wanna get to touch me?  
Cause now my ex it's oficially dead!_

_I don't la la la la like you  
I la la la la la love you  
I used to ha ha ha hate you  
Now I really fuckin' love you_

E eu faria de tudo pra que isso acontecesse.

Passei o sábado inteiro vasculhando meu novo guarda roupa e pensando em como eu agiria segunda.

Optei por ignorar Edward o dia todo e ver como ele reagiria.

Se ele pirasse, era porque ele realmente se importava comigo, se nem ligasse, ah, ai que iria pirar seria eu.

Estava tão concentrada nesses pensamentos que quando o telefone tocou levei um susto.

-Bellaaaa! – aquela voz terrivelmente conhecida gritou no telefone quando eu atendi.

-Fala Alice.

-Te liguei para perguntar se você quer ir ao cinema amanhã, todo mundo vai, e se você disser que não vai ser muito chato, e...

-Ta, eu vou. – respondi interrompendo o falatório de Alice.

-... e agora que a Tânia esta fora da cidade o Ed ia ficar sozinho,e, espera, você disse que vai?

-Sim Alice, eu disse que eu vou.

-Aaaaah! – tirei o telefone de perto do ouvido senão ficaria surda, os gritos de Alice eram realmente altos. – ai que bom amiga! Então vou mandar o Ed te pegar as oito ta? Não se atrase, beijos.

-Espera Alice... – mais ela já tinha desligado o telefone.

Iria dizer que não era preciso o Edward vir me buscar, que eu iria com meu próprio carro, e eu sabia o quanto os dois odiavam meu carro, mais ela nem deu chances.

E isso iria interferir no meu plano de ignorar ele.

Mais agora eu teria que me focar no cinema de amanhã.

Teria que fazer Edward babar por mim.

Eram sete e meia e eu já estava pronta e me olhava no espelho com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu tinha feito um bom trabalho sozinha.

Vesti uma roupa que Alice e Leah aprovariam, e como elas mesmas iriam dizer.

Eu estava gostosa.

A campainha tocou as oito em ponto, desci as escadas correndo e quase levando um tombo por causa do salto, gritei um tchau para Charlie e abri a porta.

Lá estava Edward, com toda sua gostosura, digo, beleza, me esperando.

-Oi... Bella? – a saudação soou como uma pergunta quando ele viu como eu estava vestida.

-Oi... Edward?- imitei o jeito que ele falou com um sorriso.

Parece que eu estava conseguindo.

Ele ficou me encarando por alguns segundos antes de pigarrear e responder.

-É... hm, vamos indo?

-Claro – falei fechando a porta e indo em direção ao Volvo – você vem ou não vem Edward? – falei enquanto já estava na metade do caminho e vi que ele nem tinha se mexido ainda.

Ele andou rapidamente e abriu a porta do Volvo pra mim, sempre um cavalheiro, assim que entrei o cheiro dele me acertou em cheio.

Como eu _amava_ aquele cheiro.

O trajeto até o cinema foi muito longo, já que nós não falávamos e apenas uma música, por uma incrível conhecidencia, romântica tocava.

Chegamos ao cinema e todos já estavam lá, Alice e Leah me deram um olhar de aprovação enquanto Jake e Jasper estavam tão pasmos quanto Edward.

-Bom, agora que todos já chegaram, vamos ao filme, Bella, Edward, vocês compram os ingressos enquanto a gente da uma olhadinha nos doces. – Alice disse puxando Jasper e sendo seguida de Leah e Jake.

Enquanto eu e Edward estávamos na fila dos ingressos algo que eu **nunca** poderia prever aconteceu.

-Bella? É você mesmo? – me virei e dei de cara com a ultima pessoa que eu queria encontrar na face da Terra, Alec. Ele teve uma queda por mim desde sempre, e não aprendia o significado de rejeição, pois ele sempre corria atrás de mim de novo e de novo, mais tinha mudado ano passado para o Texas e eu achei que tinha me livrado dele, mais pelo jeito me enganei.

-Alec? O que-e você está fazendo aqui? – falei gaguejando com a surpresa.

-Voltei faz uma semana, nossa, como você está diferente, tão _bonita_ – ele colocou ênfase no 'bonita' de propósito e eu senti Edward enrijecer do meu lado, ele nunca tinha gostado de Alec.

-Quer ir ver um filme? – ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Creio que ela não pode, ela já vai ver um comigo – disse Edward do meu lado nem dando chance de eu responder.

-Ah, oi Edward, mais eu acho que ela deveria responder.

-Mais ela não quer.

-Olha, você não pode decidir por ela,já que você não é nada dela.- quando eu abri a boca pra por um ponto final nessa coisa toda Edward respondeu.

-Sou sim, ela é a minha namorada.

_Fuck_.Acho que vou desmaiar.


	6. Chapter 5 Rainbow Veins

**Capítulo 5 - Rainbow Veins**

**Edward Pov**

Ok, eu sabia que tinha feito merda e falado de mais.

Mais eu posso me defender.

Aquele otário do Alec estava de volta na cidade só pra ferrar com a minha vida.

Nunca gostei dele e ele nunca gostou de mim, simples.

E agora que ele volta ele vai logo se atirando na Bella? Na [i]minha[/i] Bella? Sempre soube que ele gostava dela, mais ele mal volta e já vai cercando a minha pequena assim?

De jeito nenhum.

Ela era minha melhor amiga e eu não ia deixar um babaca desses se aproximar dela, ela merecia coisa melhor.

Passei um braço pro cima de seus ombros a trazendo mais para perto de mim e uma corrente elétrica me invadiu, mais eu ignorei.

Alec ainda nos olhava desconfiado o que já estava me irritando.

-Se você não se importa, nós temos um filme pra ver. – disse seco, então sai levando minha pequena até a sala de cinema aonde o resto do pessoal nos esperava.

Bella não falou nada o filme inteiro, o que eu estranhei, pois nós geralmente ficávamos comentando todo filme que víamos juntos com sussurros.

**Bella Pov**

Eu acho que estava em choque ou alguma coisa desse tipo.

Edward Cullen tinha acabado de dizer que era meu namorado.

É, eu _estava_ mesmo em choque.

Não falei nada o filme inteiro, estava imersa em pensamentos tentando descobrir o que levou ele a fazer uma coisa dessas, já que ele tem uma namorada, e que infelizmente não sou eu.

Mais, porque ele disse que era meu namorado? Ele disse isso só para me proteger ou porque sentia alguma coisa por mim?

Ele achava que era o meu dono?

E se eu quisesse alguma coisa com o Alec, ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, eu não preciso que ele me proteja, eu já sou bem grandinha para me cuidar.

E sim, eu estava puta.

-Pessoal vamos naquela nova pizzaria que abriu na cidade?Estou faminta! – Alice disse e todos concordaram,mais eu não estava afim.

-Podem ir,eu vou pra casa. – quando eu vi que Alice iria implorar completei. – dor de cabeça.

Sai do cinema e o ar frio da cidade se chocou contra mim e eu tremi, me abracei e continuei andando, quem sabe achava um taxi.

Estava quase virando a esquina mais alguém gritou meu nome.

-Bella!

-Agora não Edward, to indo pra casa.

-Bella espera, fala comigo.

-Pode ir falando,mais eu não vou parar. – continuei andando tentando achar um taxi.

Ele ficou em silencio por algum tempo, até cheguei a me perguntar se ele continuava andando atrás de mim.

-Bella, me desculpa.

-Ta tudo certo Edward. – disse entrando em um parque, do outro lado ficava um ponto de taxi antigo, realmente esperava que lá ainda tivesse algum taxi.

-Não Bella não esta. – ele disse se aproximando e me segurando por um braço fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente pra ele.- Desculpa por ter feito aquilo, eu realmente não queria.

Ele quer ajudar ou piorar a situação?

Porque eu só fiquei pior ouvindo isso.

/watch?v=Wqa14H9EsFc

(ouçam, por favor, *-*)

-Eu já disse que ta tudo certo Edward.

-Então porque eu não acredito?

-E eu lá vou saber? – disse me soltando e contornando uma fonte, estávamos exatamente no meio do parque agora.

-Bella me escuta caramba! Eu não quis fazer aquilo, mais eu odeio aquele idiota, e você sabe como ele sempre grudava em você, e eu sei que você também não gosta muito dele...

-Bom, eu acho que sei me defender sozinha Edward. – disse interrompendo seu discurso, eu não iria ficar calada como sempre ficava,não dessa vez.

-O que? – ele perguntou desnorteado.

-Se eu quisesse que ele fosse embora eu mesma diria pra ele ir,não preciso de você para me defender.

-Bella eu só queria te ajudar!

-Mais eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

-Mais você nunca gostou dele!

-E se eu gostasse e nunca tivesse coragem de admitir?

-Mais você não gosta.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso Edward? – nós havíamos parado de andar e estávamos parados um de frente para o outro praticamente gritando e nos encarando,isso era estranho, mais agora eu nem ligava, a raiva fervia.

-Eu só tenho. – ele disse passando as mãos furiosamente pelos cabelos.

Foco Bella,foco.

-Eu não sou sua propriedade Edward. – gritei com ele.

-Eu nunca disse que era!

-Não é o que esta parecendo.

-Bella da pra parar de gritar por um minuto!

-Não,não dá!

-Para de ser histérica.

-Eu não sou histérica.- disse dando as costas pra ele e indo embora.

-Bella!

-Que é? – gritei em plenos pulmões me virando.

-Cala boca! – ele gritou também.

Mais ai ele fez uma coisa que eu não estava preparada.

**Me beijou**.

Me enganei,agora sim eu ia desmaiar.

* * *

**Deixem reviews! (:**


	7. Chapter 6 Nightmare

Agradecimentos para: **Luisa0401,Regina Swan Cullen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Nightmare**

Acordei no domingo de manhã com uma dor de cabeça horrível por ter tido apenas duas horas de sono.

É,até parece que eu ia conseguir dormir depois do que aconteceu ontem a noite, eu ainda não estava acreditando.

Foi tudo muito rápido e muito confuso.

Assim que ele me puxou para o beijo o tempo pareceu parar e nada mais existir,só nós dois,clichê,eu ,cara,foi o melhor minuto da minha vida,não vou entrar em detalhes,mais foi perfeito.

E então assim que nos separamos ele virou as costas e foi embora,me deixando lá mais confusa do que nunca.

Mais estava claro,o que tinha acontecido.

_Arrependimento._

Ele estava arrependido por ter me beijado.

Então as duvidas e as suposições vieram e me deixaram a noite inteira acordada e repassando todos os acontecimentos da noite.

As suposições mais idiotas passaram pela minha cabeça me puxando pra baixo e me levando a uma conclusão: eu nunca iria passar de uma amiga pra ele,fato.

E sim,eu pensava seriamente em desistir de tudo isso.

Mais eu não iria pensar em nada disso hoje,deixaria tudo para segunda.

Aqui em casa domingo era sempre o dia 'eu'.

Charlie fazia o que quisesse,normalmente ficava na sala assistindo os jogos na nova tv, e eu normalmente ficava no meu quarto lendo ou fazendo alguma outra coisa interessante e saiamos para almoçar e jantar,sempre.

Então eu iria arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer e me distrair,ou então eu iria ficar louca.

Peguei um livro qualquer da estante pra ler,deitei na cama e comecei a ler então me deparei com um personagem que se chamava Edward,parei de ler e joguei o livro no chão com força,agora eu nem podia mais ler em paz? Que saco.

Levantei da cama e fiquei pensando em que fazer,como nada me veio a cabeça decidi fazer o serviço de casa atrasado,lá se ia um dia de descanso.

Lavei roupa,lavei a louça,limpei a cozinha e isso me manteve ocupada o dia inteiro,só parei de noite quando Charlie me chamou,obrigou,a ir jantar com ele,já que eu não tinha ido no almoço,fomos a uma lanchonete qualquer e depois voltamos.

A semana passou se arrastando.

Não tinha conseguido falar um simples oi para o Edward porque a namorada dele tinha alugado ele a semana inteira,o levando para vários lugares e sempre lembrando de alguma coisa que eles tinham que fazer em outro local quando eu me aproximava.

Isso era um saco.

A Alice também não ia muito com a cara dela,na verdade ninguém da família dele ia muito com a cara dela,mais ele gostava dela,então eles tinham que simplesmente aturar.

E o ultimo motivo para a semana ter sido um saco,a escola estava uma loucura.

As pessoas,principalmente garotas,iam de um lado pro outro cochichando,conversando animadas e dando gritinhos histéricos.O motivo? Simples.

O dia dos namorados era Sábado.

E para comemorar a chegada desse 'glorioso' dia,como dizia a Alice,o colégio sempre organizava uma festa,que eu nunca ia,é claro.

Veja bem,pra que eu iria numa festa para comemorar o dia que eu mais odeio do ano,depois do meu aniversário,sendo que eu nem tinha um namorado?

Era perda de tempo.

Eu preferia muito mais ficar em casa vendo um filme de terror na sala enrolada no meu cobertor e comendo sorvete,ou então lendo um livro qualquer no meu quarto.

E então o sábado chegou e a Alice e a Leah meio que 'ordenaram' que eu fosse,mais eu dei a desculpa de estar doente,não seria legal ir em uma festa e ficar espirrando que nem louca,certo?

Então aqui estava eu num Sábado a noite no meu quarto enrolada no edredom com um pote gigante de sorvete de baunilha no colo vendo O Iluminado na já tinha visto esse filme umas mil vezes,era um dos meus preferidos,mais eu sempre ficava impressionada no final.

E acho que eu poderia pular a parte em que uma pedra acertou a janela numa hora critica do filme me fazendo dar um gritinho,o que eu nunca fazia.

Fui até a janela e vi que tinha sido o Jake,ele era meu vizinho, ele estava na janela dele,que ficava a uns 3 metros da minha,escrevendo numa folha de ,é muito Taylor Swift,mais garanto que nós fazíamos isso muito antes do clipe dela levantou a folha para que eu pudesse ler.

'_Vai na festa hoje_?'

Peguei uma folha na minha escrivaninha e logo rabisquei a resposta.

''

'_Então,eu vou ter que agüentar a Leah sozinho?_'

Ele fez uma careta e eu era amor,eles só não perceberam ainda.

'_Hoje é por sua conta,garotão_.'

Ele riu e me mandou um tchau saindo do a cortina e voltei para o meu filme

O filme acabou e eu finalmente acendi as luzes do quarto,fui em direção a tv para desliga-la quando ouvi ruídos lá em baixo,achei que fosse minha imaginação então ignorei.

Mais quando eu finalmente coloquei o DVD de volta a estante eu ouvi os ruídos novamente,e conclui que não deveria ser minha imaginação,afinal.

Será que era algum psicopata? Ai meu Deus.

Então como a boa covarde que eu sou fui de fininho até o quarto do meu pai,peguei o velho taco de baseball dele e comecei a andar de fininho pelo começado a chover.

Cheguei no topo da escada e vi que a sala estava escura e sem ninguém,Charlie tinha ido a Seattle ajudar num caso.

Desci com muito cuidado para não cair e quando cheguei lá em baixo vi que os ruídos vinham da até lá e ela estava do mesmo jeito que a apoiei no balcão pensando o quão burra eu era por pensar que tinha alguém ali.

Mais uma mão tocou meu ombro e eu virei dando um grito bem quando um raio caia e iluminava toda a cozinha.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Nossa!Calma Bella!Sou eu,o Edward. – porra,depois que ele quase me da um ataque no coração ele quer que eu tenha calma? Claro,claro.

Tudo que minha mente conseguia formular agora eram as chances de eu acertar um soco nele.

Eu não queria morrer cedo,obrigada.

-O. que. você. o... – eu ainda estava ofegante por causa do susto,então fiz sinal para que ele esperasse eu me recuperar.

-Ta,o que você acha que está fazendo aqui no meio da madrugada?.

-Madrugada? Bella,são onze horas.

-Não importa! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Er...eu meio que 'fugi'

-Fugiu de onde? Do baile? E a Tânia? Ai meu Deus,ela deve ta uma fera atrás de você,pelo amor de Deus Edward volta pra lá agora!

-Bella,da pra se acalmar?Eu não fugi dela,eu disse que ia no banheiro.

-É,isso a quanto tempo atrás?

-Meia hora. – Deus do céu, eu já podia sentir as dores no peito.

A Tânia era simplesmente insuportável de mau humor,sempre colocava a culpa nos outros,em mim,quando o Edward não estava por perto.

Só uma das razões pra eu odiar ela.

-Ok,será que você poderia me dizer o porquê de ter fugido? – perguntei tentando não ter um ataque do coração.

-Porque eu estava entediado.-Ah,olha lá,o ataque vindo.

Porra,eu realmente não estava com saco pra agüentar uma mulher histérica agora,principalmente a Tânia.

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei.

-Ta,então,se você estava entediado,por que veio pra cá?

-Porque eu lembrei que todo dia dos namorados você assiste O Iluminado e se acaba no sorvete,e você sabe como eu gosto dessas duas coisas.

É,mais um motivo para eu amar o Edward,gostávamos praticamente das mesmas coisas.

Eu quase soltei um 'pois é, você deveria ter lembrado disso antes de começar a enfiar sua língua na garganta de uma loira de farmácia.'

Porque eu lembro muito bem de ter visto umas fotos dela com seis anos,e ela era morena.

-Qual é Bella,a gente fazia isso todo ê não vai me negar sorvete de baunilha,vai? – ele disse fazendo a maior cara de pidão.

E a mais fofa.

Não tinha como resistir a isso,então eu suspirei e peguei uma colher da gaveta.

Comemos sorvete e conversamos a noite inteira,e então eu percebi o quanto eu sentia falta disso.

Era tão fácil conversar com ele.

E isso,por um minuto,me fez desejar não gostar dele como um garoto,e sim como um amigo.

As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis,e eu não teria que passar por esse pesadelo todo.

* * *

E ai gente,cadê os meus reviews? Ninguém ta gostando mais da fic? É só apertar o botãozinho ai em baixo.


	8. Chapter 7 I'm In Love Again

Obrigada especial para: **Jujuh Cullen, Luisa0401 **e **Lara Masen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – I'm In Love Again**

**Edward Pov**

Me joguei na cama completamente exausto.

A Tânia me irritava profundamente às vezes. Ela passou a semana inteira tagarelando sobre a festa de 18 anos dela.

E porra, pra que eu iria querer saber de uma festa de 18 anos tão fútil como a dela seria?

Às vezes eu me perguntava por que ainda estava com ela. Acho que era por estabilidade,ou qualquer outra coisa.

Porque nós realmente não tínhamos nada em comum.

Então me lembrei da única pessoa que realmente era parecida comigo. que esse era o único motivo para sermos amigos por tantos anos,nós conseguíamos falar sobre tudo.E as conversas nunca ficavam entediantes.

Ainda lembro do dia em que a conheci,como ela corava por ao lembrar da nossa infância,foi bem divertida.

Meu celular começou a tocar, olhei e vi que era a Tânia. Eu não estava com saco para isso agora,então ignorei e fui tomar um banho para relaxar.

**Bella Pov**

Depois do Dia dos Namorados minha vida tinha caído na rotina novamente.

Acordar, escola, casa, dormir.

Minha vida era um saco, eu sei.

Na sexta cheguei da escola exausta,subi as escadas correndo,joguei a mochila em algum lugar do quarto e cai na cama.

E quando eu estava quase dormindo o telefone toca.

-É melhor que isso seja muito importante.

-Nossa é assim que a senhora trata seu lindo primo? – uma voz conhecida falou do outro lado.

-Derek! – gritei me sentando na cama. Ele era meu primo e morava em Nova York,nós não nos víamos a anos,só vi algumas fotos dele quando visitei minha mãe em Phoenix.

E, cara, eu tinha um primo **muito** bonito.

-Agora sim! Essa é a animação que eu mereço.

-Menos Derek, menos.

-E ai baixinha, como vão às coisas?

-Hey, eu não sou baixinha, ok? E vão bem... legais.E ai?

-Na ultima vez que eu te vi você era sim, e opa, que desanimo momentâneo foi esse?

-Nada Derek, nada.

-Qual é? Vai esconder as coisas do seu primo querido? Isso pode afetar o seu subconsciente sabia?

-Derek pelo amor de Deus, não foi nada, e não é porque você estudou pisicologia que pode dar uma de psicólogo pra cima de mim.

-Ouch. Essa doeu,mais na verdade...eu larguei a faculdade.

-Você o que? – eu gritei no telefone.

-Ei! Eu ainda gosto dos meus tímpanos,ok?

-Desculpa, mais porque você fez isso? – disse mais controlada, ele era maluco mesmo.

-Eu percebi que aquele não era o meu lugar. - ele respondeu bem que poderia imaginar ele com sua inseparável jaqueta de couro no meio de aspirantes a psicólogos.Não ia dar certo,mesmo.

-Você é louco mesmo. Enfim,posso saber o motivo dessa sua ligação repentina? Tenho certeza de que não é só para contar as novidades.

-Sabe às vezes eu acho que você é a mais velha, e não pode sim,quando os _velhos_ ficaram sabendo da noticia armaram o maior barraco,ai eu estava pensando se poderia ficar ai em Forks por uns tempos.

-Quer dizer que você quer fugir e se esconder aqui? Que maduro.

-Você tem que distorcer tudo o que eu falo?

-Derek, olha eu acho que essa não é uma boa idéia, e. -mais então uma idéia me ocorreu,uma **grande** idéia me ocorreu. – claro, então, quando você vem?

-Olha, é só por uns dias Bells, você não vai ter problema nenhum, e... espera,o que?

-É, quando você vem?

-Então isso é um... sim? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-É, é um sim, quando você vem?

-Ok, o que você quer?

-Eu? Eu não quero nada! – droga, como ele me conhecia bem.

-Eu sei que quer Bells, pode ir falando.

Suspirei vencida e contei meu plano a ele que ouviu atentamente a cada palavra.

-Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

-Não custa tentar – eu resmunguei.

-Ok Bells você venceu. Segunda eu estou ai. – e então desligou.

E o que eu fiz?

Dei um grito de felicidade e comecei a pular na cama.

Ah, todos tem seus momentos, certo?

* * *

Gente,desculpa a demora,mais era minha ultima semana de aula,ai tinha que me esforçar,né? Enfim,ai está mais um capitulo (: Vou viajar semana que vem,acho que dia 9, e vou fazer de TUDO para postar mais um capitulo antes disso,ok?

Respondendo a alguns reviews sobre a Bella fazer ciumes no Edward e ele sofrer...bom,eu provavelmente não devia contar mais...alguma coisa parecida vai acontecer,e...

Haha,pronto,não falo mais nada!

Até semana que vem gente (:

Ah,e façam a parte de vocês! Deixem reviews para uma escritora amadora totalmente insegura.


	9. Chapter 8 Homeless Heart completo

**Capitulo 8 - Homeless Heart**

**Bella Pov**

Quando a campainha tocou eu abri a porta do quarto e sai correndo,quase levando um baita tombo na escada se não segurasse o corrimão.

-Nossa Bells,que fogo todo é esse? – Charlie perguntou da cozinha quando me viu passar correndo.

- Derek está aqui – eu gritei em resposta.

-Ah,claro – consegui ouvir ele sussurrar.

Quando finalmente chegar na porta parei uns cinco segundos para respirar e então a abri.

-Eu pude ouvir seu quase tombo daqui. – ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Cala boca – disse o puxando para um abraço – vejo que você não mudou nada. – disse analisando os jeans surrados e a jaqueta de couro.

-E porque eu teria que mudar? Sou perfeito desse jeito.

Eu revirei os olhos e dei espaço para ele entrar.

-Vejo que essa casa também não mudou nada. – ele disse olhando ao redor.

-Derek! Seja bem-vindo garoto! – disse Charlie animado ao entrar na gostava de Derek,o motivo eu nunca saberei.

-Obrigada Charlie. – e então eles começaram a conversar sobre esportes,e eu,como sempre,fingi prestar atenção,quando na verdade me concentrava no relógio e em quantos minutos faltavam para eu finalmente ir para a escola.

Quando a hora chegou eu pulei da cadeira.

-Bom,o papo ta legal,mais,eu tenho que ir para escola.

-E porque eu tenho que ir junto. – Derek disse quando eu o puxei para ir comigo.

-Porque como você acabou de chegar,tem que matar as saudades da cidade,e nada melhor do que me levar pra escola. – falei a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

-Tenham um bom dia garotos. – Charlie disse quando saiamos de casa e íamos em direção a minha velha caminhonete.

-Nossa,você ainda não se livrou desse lixo sobre rodas? – ele perguntou olhando minha caminhonete com desgosto.

-Hey,tenha mais respeito,isso é mais velho que você!

-Sem chances,eu não vou dirigir isso.

-Ah,é? Então como a gente vai pra escola? – perguntei cruzando os braços e olhando pra ele.

-Com aquilo. – ele virou e apontou uma moto.

Meu eu sei porque os pais dele de couro,moto nova,eles pensaram que ele tinha entrado para uma gangue ou coisa do bem a cara dele. [N/A: nada contra motoqueiros que usam jaqueta de couro,até porque tenho uma quedinha por caras com jaqueta de couro,rs]

-Ta brincando? Se o Charlie me vir nisso ele enfarta! – gesticulei para colocar ênfase na afirmação.

-Bells,relaxa,e se você continuar falando,vai se atrasar pra escola.

Eu não pude discutir com isso,então aceitei o capacete que ele me ofereceu e montei na moto.

Ele nem correu como um louco,porque,claro isso nem é a cara dele.

Só sei que quando ele estacionou no estacionamento da escola,todos estavam olhando para a gente.

Ah,ótimo.

-Esqueci como era legal morar em cidade pequena. – Derek murmurou sarcástico.

-Eles só querem uma coisa nova para fofocar.

-Bom,então vamos dar a eles uma coisa para fofocar. – disse sorrindo e passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

Avistei Alice,Julie,Jasper e...Edward.

Haha.O dia tinha começado bem.

Hora de por o plano em ação.

**Edward Pov**

Entrei no estacionamento da escola totalmente cansado e desanimado.

Tânia não parava de falar um minuto no banco do passageiro,eu não fazia idéia do que,mais ela só impressionante como ela conseguia falar tanta coisa em menos de um minuto.

Passei a noite inteira acordado terminando um trabalho de histó escapar da escola,mais Esme ,infelizmente, descobriu meus planos.

Assim que estacionei Tânia,saiu do carro apressada falando alguma coisa relacionada a shopping e carona,mais eu não falava rápido demais e no meu estado eu não consegui acompanhar.

Alice estava do lado de Jasper conversando com uma menina que eu não sabia o nome.

-Nossa,jura? – a menina perguntou meio impressionada.

-Aham,eu comprei tanto naquela loja que agora eu sempre ganho um desconto,não que eu precise,mais eu ganho. – Alice respondeu.

Me desliguei da conversa das duas e tentei conversar com o ão eu vi que Bella se aproximava da gente,mais ela não estava sozinha.

-Hey gente! Esse aqui é o Derek – ela disse toda sorridente tocando no braço do cara que estava com ela.

-É um prazer. – o tal Derek disse sorrindo e passando o braço pela cintura dela.

Ok, quem era esse babaca?

**Bella Pov**

Eu não tinha muita certeza que isso daria certo.

Ok,na verdade eu não tinha nenhuma,mais sabe como é,tem aquele papo todo de que esperança é a ultima que morre.Não custa nada tentar.

Derek passou seu braço pelos meus ombros e seguimos em direção ao pessoal.

-Hey gente! Esse aqui é o Derek – eu disse sorridente.

-É um prazer. –Derek disse educado.

-Oi Derek! – Alice disse com toda a felicidade excessiva que ela tem – Esse é o Jasper, meu namorado, esse é o Edward e essa e a Julie.

Jasper e Edward cumprimentaram ele e Julie deu um sorriso tí não falava muito com ela,mais ela parecia ser uma pessoa menos ela não era uma daquelas garotas que ficava se preocupando só com a aparê não simpatizava muito com essas garotas.Já que eu não era bonita,pra que se preocupar com essas coisas?

No dia que eu disse isso para a Alice,ela quase me socou.É,eu tenho medo daquela baixinha.

-Então Derek,da onde você vem? – Jasper perguntou.

-De Nova York.

-Nossa! Jura? Eu adoro essa cidade! É tão animada,tem lojas muito boas,sem falar do Central Park que é uma coisa maravilhosa. – Alice disse mais animada ainda.

-É uma ótima cidade para viver,realmente. – Derek respondeu colocando a mão livre no bolso do jeans.

-E o que te trás a Forks?

-Bom,eu acabei a faculdade e resolvi tirar umas pequenas férias.

-Jura? Que legal! Mais porque escolher o local mais chuvoso do país? – Alice perguntou.

-Eu nunca gostei muito de calor.

-Como você e a Bella se conheceram? – Edward falou pela primeira vez.

Opa.A gente não tinha falado sobre .

-A gente se conheceu quando ela foi visitar a cidade com a mãe ão como fazia tempo que eu não a via,vim pra cá visitá-la.

Então a conversa sempre foi bom com as pessoas. Percebi que Edward não falava muito,o que era meio estranho.

Na verdade,ele estava á que estava dando certo?

Deus,eu sou patética.

Quando o sinal tocou Derek me deu um abraço e foi embora. Alice me deu um olhar 'você tem que me contar tudo depois' e foi pra aula junto com Jasper. Julie se despediu educadamente e foi para a aula também.

Sobramos Edward e eu. E como aquele silencio de alguns segundos já era constrangedor o suficiente eu comecei a andar em direção ao prédio onde teria minha primeira aula.

-Bella,espera. – Edward disse vindo atrás de mim. – Pra que a pressa,podemos ir juntos. - Tinha esquecido que ele tinha aula no mesmo prédio que eu.

-Então,como foi seu fim de semana? – ele perguntou.

-Normal,e o seu? – respondi mordendo de leve meu lábio,eu fazia isso quando ficava nervosa ou ansiosa.

-Normal também. – e então o silencio tomou não por muito tempo,pois ele logo disse o que eu esperava.

-Bella, tem certeza que você conhece _mesmo_ esse tal de Derek? – Edward disso franzindo a testa.

-Tenho, por quê? Está com ciúmes é? – perguntei tentando fazer uma brincadeira quando na verdade eu estava morrendo por dentro.

-Não, só quero saber pela sua segurança.

Isso Bella, só levando na cara que se aprende.

-Edward, eu conheço ele muito bem, agora eu preciso ir para a aula, depois a gente conversa. – disse e sai praticamente correndo em direção a sala de aula.

É,eu era mesmo patética.

* * *

Isso ai,o capitulo inteiro pra vocês! Agora as coisas vão mais rápidas,eu espero.

Postei uma one aqui,vão lá no meu perfil e leiam *-*

**Deixem um review,não se esqueçam!**


	10. Chapter 9 Ironic

**Capitulo 9 - Ironic**

**Edward Pov**

- Edward, eu conheço ele muito bem, agora eu preciso ir para a aula, depois a gente conversa.

E eu fiquei lá parado no meio do estacionamento vendo ela ir para a sala de aula. Eu não sei por que, mais aquilo me incomodava.

Aquilo tudo me incomodava. E eu não sabia a porra do por quê.

Eu não fui para a aula, precisava pensar em algumas coisas, e sinceramente eu não iria conseguir ouvindo a voz fina da professora Mendez.

Entrei no Volvo e respirei fundo. Tentei colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas várias coisas passavam pela minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Desde quando eu era tão protetor? Porra, a Bella era minha amiga, eu não tinha nada com ela, ela podia namorar quem quisesse, eu não ligava. Na verdade eu devia apoiá-la.

Eu estava fazendo tudo errado, eu sabia disso, mais não consigo evitar.

Então a uma lembrança daquele dia do beijo veio a minha mente.

_-Eu não sou sua propriedade Edward._

_-Eu nunca disse que era!_

_-Não é o que esta parecendo._

_-Bella da pra parar de gritar por um minuto!_

_-Não,não dá!_

_-Para de ser histérica._

_-Eu não sou histérica._

Dei um sorriso involuntário lembrando disso. Ela ficava irritada tão fácil, o que chegava até ser... Fofo.

Não. Não era fofo. Eu não devia achar isso fofo.

Encostei a cabeça no banco soltando um suspiro.

Eu ia ficar louco. E Isabella Swan seria a culpada. N/A: Adorei essa frase, por que será?

**Bella Pov**

Sai da aula de biologia um pouco frustrada. Edward não tinha aparecido, o que era um pouco estranho. Ele nunca faltava na aula de Biologia.

E agora eu estava tentando adivinhar onde ele estava. Eu tinha que parar com isso.

Sai para o estacionamento e vi Derek me esperando encostado na moto sorrindo presunçoso. Entendi o motivo quando algumas meninas passaram por mim suspirando olhando em sua direção. Revirei os olhos e fui para perto dele.

- Sabe fazer isso é injusto com as pobres garotas.

- O que eu posso fazer, é natural.

- Bobão. – disse dando um tapa fraco em seu ombro. – podemos ir pra casa agora?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – disse me entregando o capacete.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a andar de moto. Percebi isso quando chegamos em casa. Entreguei o capacete para ele sentido minhas pernas um pouco fracas.

- Você não mudou nada _mesmo_. – Derek comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Ignorei o que ele disse e abri a porta de casa. Deixei minha mochila no sofá e vi que Derek tinha sumido.

- Hey, você tem algum daqueles cookies de chocolate branco? – ele gritou da cozinha.

- No armário terceiro armário da direita. – disse entrando na cozinha e sentando na mesa.

- Quer um? – ele ofereceu mais eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Ok, o que você tem?

- Não tenho nada, estou perfeitamente bem.

- Pra você recusar esses cookies, tem sim alguma coisa errada.

- É você está certo. – disse suspirando. – eu acho que o plano não está dando certo.

Ai ele fez uma coisa que eu não esperava. Começou a rir. É ele começou a rir, a gargalhar até. Mais que porra, meu sofrimento era tão divertido assim?

- Será que da pra parar de rir e respeitar um pouco?

- Ah, des-des-culpa. - ele disse parando de rir, agora ele estava ofegante. - é que isso foi hilário.

- Ah é? Então será que você poderia me explicar a parte engraçada? Por que eu não entendi a piada.

- Bella, o cara ta caidinho por você. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e voltou a comer os cookies.

Eu, claro, fiquei lá sentada olhando para ele como se ele fosse alguma aberração da natureza, e eu estava começando a desconfiar que ele era.

Como ele pode falar uma coisa dessas? Ele adorava me fazer de idiota.

- Olha aqui, eu te dou casa, comida, ajudo você a 'dar um tempo com a faculdade' – fiz aspas com a mão, por que todo mundo sabia que ele só estava querendo fugir – e você me agradece me falando uma coisa dessas? Poxa, eu ainda sou sua prima, não precisa me enganar desse jeito. Não tenho mais cinco anos de idade, não vou cair nessa.

Ele apenas me olhou e revirou os olhos.

- Ah Bella, você é mesmo uma tapada né? – eu já ia retrucar quando ele fez um gesto para que eu ficasse quieta. – bom, vamos do começo então. Vocês são amigos desde quando?

- Desde o meu primeiro dia na escola.

- Ele alguma vez já esqueceu seu aniversário?

- Não, nunca.

- Ele alguma vez já te deixou pra trás quando saiu com os amigos?

- Hm, não. – agora eu estava confusa, qual era o motivo do interrogatório?

- Quantas vezes ele te leva pra almoçar, jantar, ou fazer qualquer coisa na casa dele?

- Hm, toda semana? – respondi incerta, eu acho que estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bella é tudo tão óbvio, só você não vê.

Eu devia estar fazendo uma cara ótima, porque logo depois ele concluiu.

- É, isso tudo é tão irônico, acho que eu posso até me divertir um pouco. – finalizou mordendo mais um cookie.

É, acho que essa não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

**Edward Pov**

.com/watch?v=jmvJHc9Hzwg (ouçam *-*)

_You used to talk to me like_

_Você costumava falar comigo como_

_I was the only one around._

_Se eu fosse o único por perto_

_You used to lean on me like_

_Você costumava apoiar-se em mim_

_The only other choice was falling down._

_Como se a uma única outra escolha fosse falha_

_You used to walk with me like_

_Você costumava caminhar comigo_

_We had nowhere we needed to go,_

_Como se nós não tivéssemos para onde ir_

_Nice and slow, to no place in particular._

_Bem e devagar, em nenhum lugar em especial_

Estava tudo tão confuso. E cada vez piorava mais ainda. Era uma sensação tão estranha, como se eu estivesse esquecendo de alguma coisa, ou então como se tivesse alguma coisa fora do lugar.

E porra, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que eram a porra dos hormônios adolescentes.

Mais eu sabia que não eram.

Meu namoro com a Tânia já não era a mesma coisa, tinha caído na rotina. Eu já não via mais graça nisso.

Eu ficava super desconfortável quando estava com ela perto das amigas dela. Elas só sabiam ficar me olhando como se eu fosse alguma coisa comestível. Antes eu nem me importaria, chegaria até a achar legal. Mas agora não.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido hoje. Bella estava tão feliz, eu sabia, pois sempre que ela ficava feliz ela sorria sem nenhum motivo, e ela estava assim hoje. Mas quando eu fui conversar com ela, ela ficou estranha. Parecia até que não me queria por perto.

Ah, mais que porra. Ela era minha melhor amiga, eu sabia que tinha feito merda com ela naquela maldita festa, mas eu pensei que estivesse tudo certo!

Pelo jeito não estava. Ela ainda estava brava comigo, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra concertar isso.

**Bella Pov**

_We used to have this under control._

_Nós costumavámos ter tudo sob controle_

_We never thought._

_Nunca pensávamos_

_We used to know._

_Costumávamos saber_

_At least there's you, and at least there's me._

_Ao menos há você, a menos há eu_

_Can we get this back?_

_Podemos ter isto de volta?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

_Podemos ter isto de volta pra forma como costumávamos ser?_

Derek finalmente tinha me deixado em paz com a desculpa de ter que ir até Seattle pra comprar o novo Cd de alguma banda, mas eu não prestei atenção.

Estava muito ocupada tentando pensar no que ele tinha dito. E não estava tendo muito sucesso, admito.

Aquilo tinha entrado na minha cabeça e não queria mais sair. Será que existia, por mínima que fosse, a possibilidade do Edward gostar de mim mais do que como uma amiga?

_Droga._

Eu estava criando esperanças, isso não era um bom sinal.

A campainha tocou me trazendo a realidade. Se fosse o Derek eu ia fechar a porta na cara dele, ai ia abrir de novo e começar a falar umas verdades.

Ah, tão maduro Bella.

Abri a porta pronta para bater na cara dele, mas eu congelei. Não era ele, era o Edward. Ok, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Oi. – ele disse com aquele sorriso torto no rosto. O sorriso que sempre me desarmava.

- Oi. – eu respondi um pouco confusa e fiquei olhando para ele – ah, quer entrar? – ótimo Bella, babe por ele e esqueça dos bons modos.

- Ah, não eu estava pensando se a gente podia dar uma volta.

- Claro. – disse fechando a porta atrás de mim. – para onde nós vamos?

- Seattle.

- Seattle? – repeti confusa.

- É, vou te levar no seu restaurante preferido. – ele disse dando outro sorriso. Isso deveria sem contra a lei, era muito prejudicial à saúde.

- Ah, jura? – dei um sorriso. _La Bella__Itália_ era o meu restaurante preferido, descobri ele com o Edward uma vez que nós fomos a Seattle em busca do presente perfeito para a Alice. Ele dizia que esse era o meu restaurante por ter o meu nome nele. Eu sempre ria para disfarçar como eu gostava disso.

- Aham.

- E posso saber o motivo? – nós só íamos lá para comemorações pois ele era bem caro.

- Nenhum, só quero sair um pouco com a minha amiga. – ele disse abrindo a porta do Volvo para mim.

- Sei. – respondi desconfiada.

O caminho até o restaurante foi tranqüilo, fomos ouvindo músicas e conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios.

Eu tinha esquecido de como sentia falta disso.

De sair com o Edward pra qualquer lugar, ficar conversando sobre coisas bobas.

Chegamos no restaurante, que estava cheio, e sentamos numa mesa mais afastada.

Comemos e continuamos conversando sobre coisas normais. Ele sorria quase sempre, mas eu não estava contando quantas vezes ele sorria. É, eu estava sim, foram sete, fora esse que ele tinha acabado de dar.

Ele pagou a conta, depois de eu muito insistir que eu poderia pagar ele disse que não era correto. É, ele acabou esperando eu ir no banheiro e pagou a conta. Ele sempre fazia isso.

Saímos para a noite fria de Seattle e eu estremeci, tinha esquecido de trazer um casaco. Mas não me importei nem um pouco quando ele passou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e nós começamos a andar por ai.

- Sabe Bella, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar. – casa comigo? Ta, parei de pensar essas coisas.

- Fala.

- Você tem andado estranha comigo esses últimos dias, eu queria saber o porque.

Ah merda, ele tinha mesmo que perguntar isso?

- Estranha? Que nada Edward, é imaginação sua.

- Não, não é Bella.

- É sim Edward, nossa olha a hora, não é melhor a gente voltar? – perguntei tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto. Aquela conversa estava entrando em terreno perigoso.

- Ta vendo! É assim, você sempre tenta mudar de assunto ou foge de mim com alguma desculpa, Bella o que está acontecendo?

_I used to reach for you when_

_Eu costumava procurar por você quando_

_I got lost along the way._

_Me perdia ao longo do caminho_

_I used to listen._

_Eu costumava escutar_

_You always had just the right thing to say._

_Você teve sempre a coisa certa a dizer_

_I used to follow you._

_Eu costumava seguir você_

_Never really cared where we would go,_

_Não importando nunca realmente onde nós iríamos_

_Fast or slow, to anywhere at all._

_Rápido ou devagar, pra qualquer lugar que fosse_

- Nada Edward, eu já disse!

- Bella para com isso, eu não sou bobo, eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada. Olha, se foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, me desculpa ta? Não foi minha intenção te magoar nem nada.

Isso já tinha ido longe de mais, antes que eu pudesse ver o que eu estava fazendo eu respondi.

- É Edward, tem uma coisa errada sim. E sabe o que é? Você – ele ficou confuso, mas eu não ia parar agora, agora que ele tocou na ferida não tinha mais volta.

- É, você, sempre foi você Edward. Desde o meu primeiro dia na escola até agora.

- Bella, do que... – eu não deixei ele terminar, se eu não falasse tudo agora eu não ia conseguir falar nunca mais.

- Edward será que você não vê?

- Ver o que Bella?

- Que eu te amo porra! – isso eu gritei. E então, eu corri. Corri sem direção, eu não ia conseguir encarar ele.

Eu ouvi ele me chamar, mas eu não parei. Eu não conseguia parar. Lágrimas escorriam, mais eu não me importava, nada mais importava. O estrago já estava feito.

Acabei trombando com alguém, pedi desculpas e tentei continuar correndo mais a pessoa me segurou.

- Hey, Bells, o que houve? – era o Derek, graças a Deus.

- Derek, me leva pra casa, por favor. – pedi suplicante em meio as lágrimas que teimavam cair.

- Levo, claro, ta tudo bem Bells, vamos. – ele praticamente me carregou até o carro.

Eu me sentia um lixo, tudo o que eu queria agora era morrer.

_We used to have this under control._

_Nós costumávamos ter tudo sob controle_

_We never thought._

_Nunca pensávamos_

_We used to know._

_Costumávamos saber_

_At least there's you, and at least there's me._

_Ao menos há você, a menos há eu_

_Can we get this back?_

_Podemos ter isto de volta?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be? __Yeah._

_Podemos ter isto de voltar_

_To how it used to be._

_Pra forma como costumávamos ser?_

* * *

É, então... o que acharam? Esse capitulo foi meio, tá, MUITO tenso, mais isso tinha que acontecer alguma hora :S

O capitulo saiu rápido como eu prometi, mas não tenho tanta certeza se o outro também sairá, minhas férias já estão acabando, infelizmente.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

DEIXEM UM REVIEW, OK?

xoxo, Cherry.


	11. Chapter 10 Take a bow

Capitulo 10 – Take a bow

**Bella Pov**

_You look so dumb right now,_

_Você parece tão idiota agora,_

_Standin' outside my house,_

_Parado aí fora da minha casa,_

_Tryin' to apologize,_

_Tentando se desculpar,_

_You're so ugly when you cry,_

_Você fica tão feio quando chora,_

_Please, just cut it out._

_Por favor, corta essa._

Minha cabeça latejava pelo sono, ou a falta dele. Passei a noite inteira acordada, fiquei deitada na cama olhando para o teto sem conseguir pensar em nada. Se eu tentasse assimilar os fatos da noite anterior minha cabeça ia acabar explodindo.

Derek foi extremamente gentil ontem, me trouxe pra casa e me deixou 'em segurança', como ele disse, no meu quarto e então foi embora. Sorte que Charlie estava dormindo. Eu tinha que lembrar de agradecer a ele por isso, afinal ele não era tão atencioso assim.

Suspirei e me levantei lentamente. Péssima idéia. A tontura logo me atingiu. Estúpida noite mal dormida. Estúpidas lágrimas. Estúpida Bella. Sentei na cama e esperei a tontura passar.

Segui para o banheiro e me joguei de baixo da água. Não me importava que ela estivesse bem quente e deixasse minha pele vermelha. Sai do banho e coloquei uma roupa qualquer. Decidi que não iria á escola hoje.

Desci para comer alguma coisa, senão ia acabar passando mal. Encontrei Charlie na mesa da cozinha lendo o jornal, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando me viu.

- Você não devia estar na escola Bells?

- Não vou hoje pai, não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse me sentando a cadeira na frente dele e pegando uma maçã da fruteira a minha frente.

- Hey, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou parecendo estar preocupado.

- Acho que é uma gripe, não precisa se preocupar, eu só não estou no pique de ir pra escola hoje. – disse olhando para maçã em minhas mãos.

- Ah, certo. Bom eu tenho que ir, tem certeza que está bem? – assenti e ele me deu um beijo na testa – te vejo mais tarde, se cuide. – disse e saiu da cozinha.

Eu fiquei lá sentada por um momento, olhando para a maçã e escutando os sons da manhã.

Era um estado realmente deplorável.

Eu me perguntava por quanto tempo eu iria ficar nesse estado. E eu nunca obtinha uma

resposta. Comi a maçã em silencio e fiquei pensando no que fazer a seguir, quando a campainha tocou.

Abri a porta e me deparei com um Derek sério. Ok, isso era estranho.

- O que você está fazendo em casa numa hora dessas? Eu fiquei te esperando lá na escola até agora!

- Desculpa Derek, mas eu realmente não estava a fim de ir para a escola hoje. – falei me jogando no sofá.

- Hey, o que aconteceu? Você está assim desde ontem. – ele disse se sentando do meu lado.

- Vamos lá Bella, fala comigo. – ele disse quando eu não respondi. E então as palavras pularam da minha boca.

Eu tinha que contar aquilo pra alguém, e Derek era a pessoa confiável mais próxima. Ele ouviu tudo atentamente, nunca me interrompendo. Soltei um suspiro cansado quando acabei e olhei para o chão.

-... E foi isso.

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns minutos antes de finalmente falar alguma coisa.

- Você saiu correndo? Jura Bella?

- Derek... Agora não, ok? – no fundo eu sabia que aquilo não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

- Ok, ok. Não vou mais tocar nesse assunto.

- Obrigada Derek, por tudo. - disse olhando para ele pela primeira vez.

Ele deu um sorriso então seu rosto se iluminou.

- Vá se trocar, nós vamos sair. – ele disse me puxando para fora do sofá.

- Vamos nos divertir.

Algo me dizia para subir correndo e me trancar no quarto. Mais eu só ignorei.

Subi e coloquei uma roupa qualquer, quando voltei para a sala vi pela janela que Derek já me esperava fora de casa do lado da moto.

- Aonde nós vamos?

- Você vai ver. – ele disse me entregando um capacete.

- Sabe, eu odeio surpresas. – disse numa tentativa de fazê-lo falar.

- Se eu não soubesse, por que eu estaria fazendo isso? – ele disse sorrindo.

Eu só revirei os olhos e subi na moto. Era o que a Leah sempre dizia, eu devia me soltar mais, então por que ignorar uma oportunidade dessas?

Quando ele finalmente estacionou e eu consegui tirar aquele capacete sufocante dei uma bela olhada em volta. Estávamos em um parque de diversões.

- Sério Derek? Sério que você trouxe a pessoa mais descoordenada do mundo para um parque de diversões.

- Deixa de drama garota. – ele disse me arrastando em direção a entrada enquanto eu enumerava vários motivos para eu não entrar.

Só que ele ignorou todos, é claro.

**xxx**

- Sem chances Derek.

- Ah Bella, pelo amor de Deus para de ser chata!

- Chata? Essa é uma das maiores montanhas russas do mundo! – disse completamente indignada.

- Bella, para com isso ou eu vou ser obrigado a usar a força.

- Ah é? Então use machão. – disse cruzando os braços.

- Você que pediu. – ele disse. Então ele me jogou por cima do ombro e me arrastou para o brinquedo.

Maldita Leah, malditos conselhos.

**xxx**

- Vai Derek! Vamos!

- Nem pensar.

- Qual é Derek, é só água! Eu fui naquela maldita montanha russa por você! Agora vem no_Splash_ comigo!

- Você não vai me convencer, querida.

- Ok. – disse, então pensei rápido em alguma chantagem. – Derek, sabe o que eu tenho no meu bolso?

- Ar?

- Não, a chave da sua preciosa moto. – disse com um sorriso malicioso e ele fechou a cara.

- Dá pra parar de brincar.

- Se não acredita olha nos seus bolsos. – por favor não olhe, por favor não olhe, por favor não olhe.

- Bella, para com isso.

- Bom, se você quiser a chave de volta vai ter que pegar. – eu disse e sai correndo em direção a entrada do brinquedo, que por um milagre não tinha fila.

E é claro que ele veio correndo atrás de mim, já que ele amava aquela moto.

**xxx**

- Eu sabia que a chave não estava com você, ok? Só fiz a sua vontade e entrei na porcaria do brinquedo, e agora estou assim. – ele disse batendo na roupa encharcada.

- Aham. – respondi sem prestar atenção me sentando num dos bancos da mesa de piquenique. – Então, o que você vai querer? - Perguntei olhando o cardápio que a garçonete me entregou. Não vou relevar o olhar feio que ela deu para as nossas roupas molhadas.

- Dormir. – Derek respondeu se jogando em cima da mesa.

- Dois hamburgers, uma porção de batatas e duas cocas. – pedi para a garçonete que saiu, não sem antes quase comer meu primo com os olhos. Garota o cardápio e joguei no rosto dele.

- Você paga.

**xxx**

- É, foi um dia... Produtivo. – Derek disse e eu ri.

- Obrigada, eu precisava disso.

- Você me deve uma, então.

- Nos seus sonhos. – eu ri respondendo e abrindo a porta. – Boa noite! – gritei para ele.

Ouvi a resposta quando já estava dentro de casa. Dei boa noite para o Charlie também e subi para o quarto me jogando na cama. Então, eu dormi.

**Edward Pov.**

Não precisa ser um gênio pra adivinhar que eu não dormi porra nenhuma na noite passada.

Fiquei deitado encarando o teto e tentando digerir o que tinha acontecido, não tive sucesso nenhum.

Ela me amava. E é claro que não era como um amigo. Ela gritou isso pra quem quisesse ouvir e saiu correndo. Eu fiquei parado lá, que nem um idiota, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, até gritei pra ela voltar, mas ela só continuou correndo até desaparecer.

Dei meia volta, entrei no Volvo e dirigi até chegar em casa, tudo automaticamente. Não sabia no que pensar, continuo não sabendo até agora.

Foi tudo no mínimo chocante.

Meus pensamentos foram atrapalhados por uma baixinha que entrou saltitando pelo quarto.

- Edward, o almoço está pronto.

- Estou sem fome. – resmunguei ainda olhando para o teto.

- Ok, pode ir falando mocinho.

- Falar o que Alice?

- Ontem você saiu daqui feliz falando que ia sair com a Bella e agora você ta ai, como um zumbi.

- Alice, não inventa.

- Não estou inventando! – ela exclamou indignada – vai me contar por bem ou por mal?

Soltei um suspiro cansado, não valia a pena discutir com a Alice, então contei tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela ouviu tudo calada, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento até eu chegar na parte critica.

-...Então ela disse que me amava e – mas eu fui interrompido por ela.

- Ai meu Deus! Ela disse? Aleluia! Eu achava que ela nunca iria criar coragem pra te contar isso, por mais que eu e a Leah falássemos que era melhor ela contar logo, a situação não foi muito boa com você pressionando ela, mas o que importa é que ela contou! E ai, o que você fez? Beijou ela também? Pediu ela em namoro? Sugeriu que vocês fugissem e casassem em Vegas? É por isso que você ta triste né? É porque ela pediu pra você esperar um pouco, ah, a Bella é sempre tão normal... – ela concluiu com um suspiro.

_.porra_. Eu sempre desconfiei que tinha alguma coisa no café que a Alice tomava, mas agora é claro que tinha alguma coisa ali. Como ela pode falar tanta besteira de uma vez só? Eu tinha certeza que a minha cara não era das melhores, e elas se confirmaram quando ela olhou pra mim.

- O quê? Por que você ta me olhando como se eu fosse louca?

- Porque você é! – eu praticamente gritei. Ela não era minha irmã, sem chance. – eu não pedi ela em namoro, nem a beijei, nem quis levar ela pra Vegas, ela gritou que me amava e saiu correndo.

- E você deixou? – ela perguntou gritando.

- Bem, sabe, eu meio que fiquei chocado pela minha melhor amiga dizer que me amava. Eu fiquei sem reação no momento e ela correu.

Ela sentou do meu lado na cama, soltou um suspiro e então... Me deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Ai Alice, você tem uma mão pesada. – disse passando a mão pelo local.

- Sua anta! Como você deixou ela correr? Ela estava arrasada, só Deus sabe pra onde foi, e com que foi. Você sabe onde ela está agora? Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar!

Ok, nisso eu não tinha pensado.

- Olha, eu vou deixar você e a sua burrice aqui antes que eu faça alguma coisa errada. Reflita ok? Um pouco de música pode ajudar. – ela disse se levantando e ligando o aparelho de som ao sair.

- _E essa vai para os apaixonados de plantão._ – o locutor de rádio disse a música invadiu o ambiente.

Ah, ótimo.

_Something happened and you know it_  
_Alguma coisa aconteceu e você sabe_

_I can't really tell you how_

_Eu não posso te dizer realmente como_  
_When I stare at you for hours_

_Quando eu te olho por horas_  
_I don't care what comes around_

_Eu não ligo para o que vem por ai._

Comecei a prestar atenção na letra da musica e a pensar nesses últimos dias. Pensei em como Bella mudou, ela estava mais sorridente, divertida e de algum jeito eu gostava disso.

E então, eu percebi que no fundo eu gostava dela, gostava mesmo dela.

Eu só não sabia se era do mesmo jeito que ela gostava de mim.

_There's nothing wrong with being here now_

_Não há nada de errado em estar aqui agora_

_We have things to talk about_

_Nós temos coisas para falar_

_My excuses, I believe them,_

_Minhas desculpas, eu acredito nelas,_

_I don't have to justify_

_Eu não tenho que justificar_

_And I fall for you_

_E eu me apaixono por você_

_I fall for you_

_Eu me apaixono por você_

_I fall for you tonight_

_Eu me apaixono por você hoje à noite_

_I Hope you feel the same_

_Espero que você sinta o mesmo_

Bom, é isso gente. Viram que o Edward ta notando alguma coisa diferente, né? Bom, vamos torcer pra que seja favoravel '-'

Então, bad news. Minhas aulas voltam na segunda :S Então eu provavelmente não vou ter mais tanto tempo aqui, e pode ser que os capitulos atrasem um pouco. Vou fazer o possivel pra que isso não aconteça, ok?

xoxo, Cherry.

Deixem reviews, não se esqueçam.


	12. Chapter 11 Time To Pretend

**Capitulo 11 – Time To Pretend**

**Edward Pov.**

Ela me ignorou a semana inteira.

Todas as vezes que eu tentava falar com ela sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite ela saia de perto dizendo que tinha que fazer alguma coisa em outro lugar ou então desviava o assunto.

Eu estava bem frustrado com isso.

Porque você sabe, não é todo dia que sua melhor amiga, que você conhece desde os três anos, diz que te ama, não só como amiga. O pior de tudo é que depois disso tudo ficou confuso.

Eu não sabia o que sentia pela Bella. Eu não sabia o que sentia pela Tânia. Eu não sabia de porra nenhuma. Isso por que todo mundo diz que a adolescência é a melhor época da vida. Eu podia dar um tiro no filho da mãe que disse isso.

- Edward, você está me ouvindo? – Tânia perguntou do meu lado. Então eu me dei conta de que estava sentado no refeitório e ela estava falando comigo.

- Ah, claro que estou.

- É? Então o que eu estava falando? – ela perguntou me olhando.

- Hm, sobre... Compras? – respondi torcendo para que fosse isso, afinal ela falava sobre isso quase toda a hora.

- Não. – ela respondeu suspirando. – Estava falando sobre o baile daqui a duas semanas.

- Ah, legal. – e então ela continuou a falar e eu fiquei olhando para ela fingindo que estava ouvindo tudo, mas na verdade eu estava imerso em pensamentos novamente.

- Já chega Edward! Nesses últimos dias você não tem prestado atenção em praticamente nada, o que tem de errado com você? – ela perguntou séria dessa vez.

Se pelo menos eu soubesse.

Ela estava certa, eu tinha estado bem distante esses últimos dias, não era justo eu deixá-la falando sozinha, afinal ela ainda é minha namorada.

- É, você está certa, não tenho te dado a devida atenção, desculpe. – respondi sincero.

- Que bom que você percebeu. Então, como eu estava dizendo... – eu não deixei ela terminar logo dizendo as palavras que eu nunca pensei que ia dizer a ela.

- Acho melhor a gente terminar.

- Eu acho que... Espera, o que? – ela parou se dando conta do que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

- É Tânia, eu acho melhor a gente terminar, isso não ta dando certo. – eu disse esperando pelos gritos dela, mas eles não vieram. Em vez disso, ela pulou da cadeira e me deu um abraço.

- Ah meu Deus, eu te amo Edward! Obrigada! – ela disse me dando um abraço de urso completamente feliz.

Epa, epa, epa. E agente estava terminando, ela não devia estar, sei lá... Triste? Uma pessoa normal ficaria.

- Você está feliz com isso? – eu perguntei completamente confuso.

- Ah, é, desculpa. É uma pena a gente não ter dado certo, mas ainda podemos ser amigos, certo? – ela disse me dando um sorriso enorme.

- Ah, claro... – eu respondi ainda confuso. Eu era tão ruim assim como namorado?

- Olha Edward, nada contra você. Você é um namorado legal e tudo mais, só que isso não estava dando certo faz tempo, eu só não sabia como falar isso para você sem magoar seus sentimentos ou alguma coisa assim.

- Obrigada... Eu acho. Mas o que fazia você querer terminar?

- Digamos que eu estava afim de outra pessoa...

- Você estava me traindo? – perguntei indignado.

- NÃO! Credo Edward, claro que não. Isso é recente, mas eu já percebia faz tempo que esse namoro não era grande coisa.

- Ah, bom, então felicidades com esse cara.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – E felicidades para você também com a sua garota.

- Garota? Que garota Tânia?

- A Bella, horas! – é, não foi uma boa idéia dar um gole no meu refrigerante nessa hora, contando que eu acabei engasgando e tossindo que nem um idiota.

- Não tem nada entre mim e a Bella, Tânia. – respondi calmamente depois de finalmente ter parado de tossir.

- Ah, claro. Vou fingir que acredito. – ela disse revirando os olhos.

Nós passamos o resto do almoço conversando, como amigos. Tânia era uma amiga legal, mas não se comparava a Bella.

Ah, droga, eu ainda tinha que falar com ela. E dessa vez, ela iria me explicar tudo.

**Bella Pov.**

Eu já tinha me decidido.

Eu ia seguir com a vida, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não ia deixar isso me puxar para baixo e me fazer entrar em depressão, _no way._ Na verdade, eu iria fingir que tudo aquilo foi coisa do momento, por causa da pressão sabe. É, eu ia fingir que não amava Edward Cullen.

Só não sabia como. Afinal, como fingir não amar alguém?

Eu tinha feito isso por todos esses anos, só que ele nem desconfiava dessa possibilidade. Agora ele sabia totalmente. E eu sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer. Pena. Sim, ele teria pena de mim. Da amiga nerd e excluída dele.

E era exatamente disso que eu não precisava.

Então eu fui para o colégio naquela semana como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo bem que eu meio que evitava ele, mas isso era porque eu não tinha um plano completo, ainda.

Fugir se tornou minha única opção, é eu sempre fui uma covarde, então.

- Hey, Bella! – Mike disse me parando no corredor.

- Ah, oi Mike.

- Posso te acompanhar até sua próxima aula?

- Hm, claro. – respondi meio indecisa. Ele nunca tinha notado que eu existia entes da transformação que a Alice fez em mim.

Ele continuou conversando comigo, uma conversa que só ele falava e eu assentia as vezes, até chegarmos na minha sala. Biologia, ótimo

- Então, eu estava pensando, o ano está chegando ao fim e tem toda aquela coisa da formatura e também tem o baile, é...

- Sim? – eu disse tentando fazer ele falar tudo logo, aquilo já estava me cansando.

- Eu queria saber se... Se você gostaria de ir comigo... Ao baile, sabe. – ele terminou me olhando. Oh-ou...

- Ah, eu adoraria Mike, mas eu não vou estar na cidade nesse dia.

- Mas é o dia da formatura!

- É, eu sei, mas eu vou estar em Nova York. Vou tentar uma bolsa em alguma faculdade de lá. – respondi e mordi o lábio ansiando que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. – Mas tenho certeza de que a Jéssica adoraria ir com você.

- Ah, ok, então te vejo por ai. – ele disse se afastando e indo conversar com Jéssica que estava ali perto. Patético.

Entrei na sala e olhei rapidamente para a mesa que eu ocupada, rezando para que estivesse vazia, mas é claro que não estava.

Algo me dizia que essa seria uma longa aula.

Deslizei para o meu banco devagar e mal coloquei minhas coisas em cima do balcão quando um Edward sério logo me encarou.

- Bella, nós precisamos...

- Conversar, eu sei. – terminei por ele suspirando.

E lá vamos nós.

**xxx**

Por algum milagre desconhecido Edward não conseguiu falar comigo durante a aula. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas abençoada aula de Biologia.

Assim que o sinal bateu comecei a juntar minhas coisas apressadamente numa tentativa, inútil, de escapar. Mas Edward levantou meu rosto e disse num tom de voz calmo.

- Você vem comigo. – Como ele conseguia ficar tão calmo? Eu ia começar a gritar a qualquer momento. Mas é que sabe, eu era um pouco covarde.

Segui ele até o Volvo e entrei sem falar nada, passamos o caminho todo assim. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ele estava me levando.

Ele encostou o carro perto da floresta, abriu a porta e saiu. Ok, agora eu sabia onde estávamos.

Nada bom.

Nós só íamos ali quando precisávamos conversar sobre alguma coisa super séria ou então quando precisava pensar nas coisas. Algo me dizia que essa conversa não ia ser nada agradável e que alguém iria sair magoado.

E quem você acha que seria esse alguém?

**Edward Pov.**

Eu sabia que essa conversa tinha que acontecer, não dava pra ser adiada. Eu queria ter essa conversa faz tempo, então porque eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer?

Caminhamos pela trilha em silencio, perdidos em pensamentos. Aquilo não ia ser nada agradável.

Chegamos na campina mas ela continuou andando até parar a uma boa distancia de mim.

- Você queria conversar? Bom, então nós vamos conversar. – Bella disse de costas para mim num tom de voz controlado. – Sabe aqueles filmes adolescentes onde melhores amigos se apaixonam que a gente costumava ver e rir de como aquilo tudo era idiota? Bom, minha vida virou exatamente um deles.

Eu apenas fiquei parado escutando ela. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Tudo era tão normal, tão fácil. Quando nós tínhamos 15 anos e você disse que eu era que nem uma irmã pra você alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu percebi que não era isso que eu queria, eu não queria ser sua irmã, eu nunca quis. E então meu inferno particular começou.

- No começo nem era tão ruim assim, a gente sempre andava por ai se divertindo, eu gostava disso, adorava. Mas ai você começou a namorar a Tânia, e tudo foi de mal a pior. Mas estava tudo bem, porque você estava feliz. – a voz dela falhou nas ultimas frases.

Ela estava sofrendo. Ela esteve sofrendo por todos esses anos e nunca me disse nada, só porque eu estava _feliz._ Eu me sentia um grande idiota.

- Mas eu já me acostumei, então nem é tão ruim assim. – ela voltou a dizer. Sem que eu percebesse, comecei a andar até ela. Eu não conseguia controlar a vontade repentina de querer abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

- Bella, eu... – comecei a dizer quando cheguei bem perto dela.

- Não. Não se atreva a dizer que você sente muito. – ela disse virando para me encarar. – Porque nem eu sinto.

**Bella Pov.**

De todas as situações que eu poderia estar, essa era a pior. Se eu disser que passei o caminho inteiro pensando no que falar não seria brincadeira.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer. Morria de medo de começar a gaguejar e não dizer uma frase que fizesse sentido, e isso era a minha cara.

Sempre que eu ficava nervosa começava a gaguejar ou então desmaiava. E eu estava super nervosa. Oh meu Deus, não me faça desmaiar, obrigada.

Mas quando nós chegamos à clareira, de repente eu sabia o que dizer. Vi que era só falar tudo o que eu sentia. O lado bom era que eu não iria mais precisar guardar tudo aquilo só pra mim. O lado ruim é que ele iria saber de tudo aquilo.

Eu estava num impasse.

Mas eu sabia que tinha que falar. Eu precisava explicar os acontecimentos daquela noite, afinal eu não queria me passar por uma louca nem nada disso.

Ele não disse nada enquanto eu falava, então ele estava ouvindo. O que seria um bom sinal, certo?

- Bella, eu... – ele começou a dizer se aproximando.

- Não. Não se atreva a dizer que você sente muito. – eu disse virando para olhá-lo. – Porque nem eu sinto.

Eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo essa ultima frase, mas eu fiquei feliz ao pronunciá-la. Porque era a pura verdade.

Pela primeira vez naquele olhei em seus olhos, e eu quis me chutar por ter feito isso. Sempre que eu olhava dentro deles ficava impossível prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Eu podia ver varias coisas dentro deles: ansiedade, receio e... Tristeza. Ah, ótimo era disso que eu precisava.

- Isso tudo foi um erro. – Admiti suspirando, eu já tinha sido humilhada demais. – Adeus Edward. – disse andando em direção a floresta.

- Não foi não. – consegui ouvir ele dizer atrás de mim.

Então ele me puxou para si e... Me beijou. Oh meu Deus, ele me beijou. Ok, eu estava paralisada. Meu melhor amigo, e meu amor platônico estava me beijando. Pela segunda vez.

Ah, dane-se.

Passei as mãos pelo pescoço dele e nos aproximei mais ainda. Não sabia a quanto tempo estávamos ali, poderiam ser minutos ou até segundos. Mas isso também não importava.

Essa poderia ser minha ultima chance de fazer isso, e eu ia aproveitar.

* * *

Em primeiro lugar: MIL DESCULPAS PELA IMENSA DEMORA! Culpem a escola!

É ano de formatura, e eu não posso bobear, né? Enfim, não vou falar muito pra encher mais o saco de vocês.

Gostaram do capítulo? **Deixem um review e me digam**

xoxo, Cherry.


	13. Chapter 12 That's ok, that's ok

Capitulo 12 – That's ok, that's ok.

Bella Pov

- Bells? O que faz acordada tão cedo num Sábado? – Charlie me perguntou assim que entrou na cozinha.

Desviei a atenção dos papeis em cima do balcão e olhei para o relógio, 7 horas. Ok, nem era _tão _cedo, Charlie fazia parecer que eu dormia demais. Ok, eu dormia.

- Fiquei com uma vontade incontrolável de tomar café – o que era verdade. Acordei em plena madrugada, seis horas, para fazer um café digno.

- Oh, então meu olfato não se enganou – respondeu enchendo uma xícara.

- Você nunca se engana quando o assunto é café. – respondi divertida.

- É, você tem razão. – ele respondeu bebendo um pouco do café. – e vejo que você pegou essa mania de mim.

Eu ri colocando minha xícara vazia na pia. Ele não poderia estar mais certo.

- Bom, eu vou indo, devo estar de volta à tarde, se cuide Bells. – ele disse e saiu da cozinha.

Eu voltei minha atenção para os papéis no balcão, os quais diziam:

"_Isabella Swan, é com muito prazer que informamos que a senhorita foi aceita na Faculdade de Nova York..._"

Edward Pov.

As aulas tinham finalmente acabado e a formatura seria amanhã. Só que ninguém ligava para isso, todos só queriam saber do famoso baile, é claro.

Eu nem me importava com isso, essa escola tinha tantos bailes quanto provas. Baile da primavera, de inverno, de verão e até de Ação de Graças. E a euforia sempre tomava conta da Forks High School.

Mas nada se comparava ao baile de formatura. E cara, isso era horrível.

Eram em horas como essas que eu ficava grato por não ser uma menina.

Só que eu queria que amanhã chegasse logo. Não estava ansioso pelo baile, mas sim por uma certa pessoa que estaria nele. Ela havia prometido que me encontraria lá, e eu esperava que ela cumprisse.

- Edward, você me ouviu? – ouvi a voz do meu pai perguntar.

- Ah, não.

- O que não é uma grande surpresa. – respondeu ele fechando o jornal. – Eu estava perguntando se você já escolheu uma faculdade.

- Bom, eu estava pensando em ir para Princeton.

- Uma boa escolha, e você vai cursar o que? – ele me perguntou e eu percebi que ele estava quase sorrindo.

- Medicina, é claro.

- Ah, mais um médico na família – Alice exclamou entrando na sala. – bom dia família linda!

- E você Alice, o que vai cursar?

- Moda, é claro. – ela respondeu rolando os olhos. – E eu também fui aceita em Princeton, então querido irmãozinho, estarei te vigiando.

- Mas pensando bem Yale é uma boa opção. – falei pensativo só para irritar a anã.

E então uma torrada foi atirada na minha direção, mas eu a peguei facilmente antes que ela acertasse meu rosto.

- Obrigada querida irmã.

- De nada seu otário.

- Alice! – minha mãe, que estava só ouvindo até agora, repreendeu. Pude ver Alice reprimir uma risada.

- Mãe, a Bella pode dormir aqui hoje? – Alice perguntou de repente e eu engasguei com o suco.

- É claro querida, é sempre um prazer tê-la aqui em casa. Pena que são tão poucas vezes. – ela disse e olhou para mim.

Ok, o que isso queria dizer? Eu não sou lerdo nem nada, mas essa eu não entendi.

Bella Pov

- Já vai! – disse descendo as escadas correndo pronta para matar a pessoa que não parava de tocar a campainha.

- Eu não vou te levar num shopping se você ficar vestida assim. – uma voz disse assim que eu abri a porta, que depois de dois segundos eu constatei ser da Alice. Ela deve ter visto a cara confusa que eu fiz, porque logo em seguida acrescentou. – Eu, você, shopping, baile. Entendeu? Agora vai se trocar, você tem dois minutos.

Eu subi as escadas lentamente sem discutir. Você nunca ganha numa discussão com a Alice, acredite. Coloquei um jeans melhor e peguei um casaco qualquer.

- Bom, acho que esse é o melhor que eu vou conseguir. – Alice disse me analisando e depois me empurrando pra fora de casa. Olhei para a rua esperando avistar o Porsche nada discreto dela mas me deparei com um Volvo prata.

Ok, isso não estava acontecendo. As coisas iam ficar estranhas, ah se iam.

Alice passou o caminho todo falando, o que foi até bom pois nenhum silencio constrangedor apareceu. Eu só fiquei olhando pela janela e assentindo quando ela falava comigo.

- Ok irmãozinho, você esta dispensado. – Alice decretou me puxando em direção a entrada do shopping. Mas antes eu pude ver Edward dar um sorriso.

**xxx**

- Alice, desista. Nós nunca vamos achar um vestido que fique bom em mim. – eu disse cansada.

Aquela era a vigésima loja que entravamos a procura do 'vestido ideal', segundo a Alice. Ela tinha encontrado seu vestido na segunda loja, e os outros dois na quarta. Porque ela tinha que estar preparada pra qualquer contratempo. Eu queria rir disso, mas se fizesse seria morta.

- Nunca! Nós vamos achar esse vestido! – ela disse com tanta convicção que até me assustou.

Sentei em um dos bancos da loja e apoiei minha cabeça na parede fechando os olhos. Ah, como eu queria dormir e repor todas as noites em claro.

- ACHEI! – o grito dela me assustou e eu quase cai no chão.

- É lindo Alice. – disse admirando o vestido, até que meu olhar chegou na etiqueta onde estava o preço. – Mas eu não posso pagar.

- E quem disse que você vai pagar? Eu te convidei então eu pago. - eu ia revidar mas ela me deu as costas e me empurrou em direção ao provador.

- Ficou perfeito. – Alice disse assim que eu sai do provador. E se ela dizia isso era melhor eu não duvidar. Pagamos o vestido, ou melhor ela pagou, depois de muita insistência, e saímos do shopping. Eu já estava dando graças a Deus, algumas pessoas gostariam de passar o dia inteiro no shopping, mas eu nem de longe sou uma delas.

Edward nos esperava no Volvo e assim que entramos Alice me informou de que eu iria dormir na casa dela. Oh, claro, só faltava isso.

**xxx**

Abri os olhos e fique imóvel tentando escutar alguma coisa suspeita. Alice tinha acabado de dormir, depois de duas longas horas de tortura. Ela adorava ter uma _Barbie_ pessoal, lê-se eu, e não perdia uma chance de me dar vários conselhos sobre como me vestir, me maquiar e outras coisas, mas é claro que eu não escutava nenhum

Quando me certifiquei que ela estava realmente dormindo levantei da minha cama cuidadosamente preparada no sofá do quarto dela e fui em direção a porta tentando não fazer nenhum barulho.

Desci as escadas bem devagar, tentando não tropeçar e rolar até chegar lá embaixo. Quando eu cheguei à sala fui rapidamente em direção ao sofá onde alguém me aguardava.

- Demorou hein. – Edward disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Sua irmã não quis dormir logo, então. – respondi prestando atenção no programa que passava, ao qual notei ser Friends.

Sempre que eu dormia na casa dos Cullen, Alice dava um jeito de me seqüestrar e me manter presa no quarto até de madrugada. Eu realmente odiava isso. Então Edward propôs uma 'fuga', nós sempre acordávamos de madrugada e vínhamos ver tv ou ficar conversando na sala até amanhecer, quando voltávamos para o quarto e fingíamos que nada tinha acontecido.

Depois de dois episódios de Friends, o que era sinônimo de uma hora inteira de risadas, fomos até a cozinha a procura de alguma coisa doce para nos manter acordados. Tudo de acordo com a tradição.

Ele colocou um pote de sorvete de morango no balcão enquanto eu sentava no banco e me deu uma colher.

- Então, como andam as coisas? – ele perguntou colocando um pouco de sorvete na boca.

Ok, era só fingir que eu não tinha dito que amava ele e ele estava normal como se nada tivesse acontecido. É, eu consigo.

- Um saco. Não sei como Alice ainda não teve uma overdose de maquiagem. Vocês tem certeza de que ela não tem cheirado muito blush ultimamente?

- Absoluta. – ele respondeu enchendo outra colher. Ah, ele sempre foi ótimo em manter uma conversa animada, só não dava certo quando tinha algum doce por perto, ai a conversa poderia ficar para depois.

- E você? – eu não iria perder uma chance de saber como a vida dele estava, não que eu seja grudenta nem nada, era só curiosidade.

- Terminei com a Tânia. – Ok, vamos fingir também que eu não engasguei com o sorvete e quase engoli a colher.

- Ok, chega de sorvete. – ele disse retirando o pote do balcão rindo.

Como assim ele terminou com a Tânia? Era brincadeira né? Então, porque ele estava rindo? Ele não deveria estar no mínimo triste? De onde vieram tantas perguntas?

Ah Deus. Eu ia _mesmo_ ficar louca.

- É, você sabe o que doce demais faz comigo. – respondi e ele riu de novo.

Não vou negar, estava morrendo de vontade de saber mais disso, só que eu não sabia como perguntar, nem se devia perguntar.

- Ah, eu tenho uma coisa para você. – Edward disse de repente. – Já volto.

Ele saiu me deixando na cozinha com a minha imensa curiosidade.

Quando ele voltou colocou uma pequena caixinha no balcão.

- Espero que goste. – eu podia ver a curiosidade em seus olhos. Peguei a caixinha nas mãos e desfiz o laço lentamente, quando eu abri minha respiração falhou.

Era a corrente mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Ela era de prata e o pingente era uma estrela, que eu notei ser de diamantes, dentro de um circulo também prata.

- É lindo – eu sussurrei olhando a corrente. – mas não posso aceitar. – disse agora olhando para ele.

- Por que não?

- Porque você deve ter gastado uma fortuna com isso, e eu não tenho nem a metade desse dinheiro pra te dar um presente em troca.

Ele apenas sorriu e pegou a corrente das minhas mãos dando a volta no balcão e parando atrás de mim. Então ele afastou meu cabelo para o lado colocando a corrente em volta do meu pescoço.

Quando senti seu toque aquela corrente elétrica logo passou por mim. Eu tinha aprendido a conviver com ela, pois sempre que Edward me tocava isso acontecia. Senti sua respiração na minha nuca, o que fez meus batimentos aumentarem consideravelmente.

- Você já deu. - ele sussurrou com aquela voz rouca no meu ouvido.

Coração, essa não é uma boa hora para parar de bater, por favor.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ouvi uma voz perguntar da porta da cozinha.

Ok, agora é uma ótima hora.

- Aparentemente ambos tivemos insônia. – Edward respondeu rapidamente para uma Alice sonolenta e saiu de perto de mim.

Porque sempre tem que ter alguém pra atrapalhar? Alguém lá em cima definitivamente não gostava de mim.

**xxx**

- Bella, você está linda, sai desse quarto agora ou eu te tiro daí a força!

Já que ela pediu com tanta delicadeza eu saio, ok. Mas a verdade é que eu não estava conseguindo me acostumar com um vestido que mal cobria minhas coxas e um salto agulha _super _alto que com toda certeza me faria cair até o fim da noite.

- Alice, eu não estou linda. Você sabe que eu nem de longe tenho um corpo para usar um vestido desses e também sabe do meu pequeno probleminha com saltos.

- Bella, eu juro por Deus que se você abrir a boca pra reclamar de novo eu te mato, eu _juro._ – ela respondeu séria massageando a têmpora.

- Ta, eu prometo me calar.

- Ótimo, agora vamos que nós estamos mais que atrasadas! – ela disse me puxando escada a baixo. Ela adorava fazer isso, não?

Edward Pov.

.com/watch?v=K0zSY-Vbb4s&ob=av3n

A festa estava um saco. Todas as festas do colégio sempre eram um saco, mas essa estava pior que as outras. Tudo o que eu via era um bando de meninas com sorrisos falsos que na verdade queriam ganhar a coroa de rainha do baile.

Era uma coroa de plástico, pelo amor de Deus! Mas quem era eu para julgá-las?

Estava encostado na parede esperando Alice e Bella, que insistiu em chegar depois por algum motivo desconhecido, eu não era louco de recusar alguma coisa que Alice pedia.

A verdade era que eu estava num smoking e estava odiando isso, já perdi as contas de quantas meninas passaram por mim suspirando ou sussurrando.

Olhei para a porta a procura das duas e vi Alice entrando sorridente com Jasper ao seu lado, sumindo logo em seguida pelo salão.

E então _ela_ entrou, e cara, eu perdi uma respiração.

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs

You can't deny your looking for the sunset

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

It's the search for the time before it leaves without you

Falar que Isabella Swan estava bonita seria uma ofensa. O vestido azul escuro realçava sua pele clara e o cabelo ondulado caia perfeitamente sobre seus ombros, ela mordia o lábio inferior, que estava pintado de vermelho, devo acrescentar, o que a deixava com um ar _sexy._

Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?

Whats this about? I figured love would shine through

We've lost romance this world has turned so see through

Open your mind, believe it's going to come to

Keep romance alive and hope she's going to tell you

E Isabella Swan era minha melhor amiga. Ok, que porra estava acontecendo comigo?

Então ela olhou para onde eu estava e deu um sorriso, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto.

A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça no momento era como eu poderia vê-la como uma amiga, porque alguma coisa me dizia que ela não era só isso para mim.

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

The sun's in the sky, it makes for happy endings

You can't deny you want a happy ending

Caralho, eu amava ela. E não era só como uma amiga. Eu a machuquei por anos.

Eu só sabia de uma coisa: eu iria até o inferno para conseguir Isabella Swan e conseguir consertar todas as merdas que eu fiz.

Bella Pov

Porque será que eu tinha a impressão que todo mundo olhava pra mim? Ah, é porque todo mundo estava _mesmo _olhando para mim.

Não é todo dia que a nerd da escola vem para o baile de formatura vestida desse jeito.

Continuei andando tentando ignorar todo mundo, e tentando não cair também, e me concentrar em Edward. Que mantinha um perfeito sorriso torto no rosto, o que fez meu coração perder uma batida.

Acho que eu nunca iria me acostumar com isso, mas tudo bem, eu adorava como meu corpo reagia a isso.

- Hey. – eu consegui sussurrar baixinho quando cheguei até ele.

- Hey. – ele sussurrou em resposta. – Vejo que gostou do meu presente. – ele disse olhando para a corrente, e eu corei ao perceber que logo abaixo dela ficava um enorme decote.

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou mas nem me deu chance de responder e saiu me puxando em direção as pessoas. Sabe, acho que isso era mal de família.

- Edward, você sabe que eu não sei dançar. – falei quando paramos em algum lugar no meio do salão.

- Bom, eu posso te ensinar então. – ele respondeu e enlaçou minha cintura. Aquele sorriso estava colado no rosto dele ou era impressão minha?

Whats this about? I figured love would shine through

We've lost romance this world has turned so see through

Open your mind, believe it's going to come to

Keep romance alive and hope she's going to tell you

Eu não cai ou tropecei nenhuma vez até a música acabar, o que era uma surpresa.

- Eu sou um ótimo professor, não? – ele perguntou divertido me fazendo rir.

- Convencido. – e só depois de dizer isso eu percebi que estávamos a uma distancia no mínimo perigosa.

Só que olhei de relance para o lado e captei uma coisa muito, muito estranha.

- Oh, meu Deus. – Não, aquilo não era verdade. Eu devia estar bêbeda com a presença de Edward ou alguma coisa assim.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou me olhando sério, eu apenas encostei a mão na bochecha dele e virei seu rosto para a direção em que eu olhava. – Mas que porra? – ele disse totalmente surpreso, igual a mim.

Tânia e Derek estavam, bem, se agarrando.

Olhei para Edward e ele olhou para mim, então começamos a rir feito loucos. Não era todo dia que a ex namorada do seu melhor amigo, e sua paixão não tão secreta, fica se agarrando por ai com o seu primo. Não dava pra ficar séria numa situação dessas.

- Essa é uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias – eu disse me recuperando.

- Acho que seu amigo está gostando bastante disso. – ele disse sério. Então eu me lembrei que ainda não tinha contado sobre o Derek para ele.

- Ele não é meu amigo. – eu disse tentando ficar séria, quando na verdade eu estava a ponto de ter outro ataque de riso.

- Não? – ele questionou confuso.

- Não, ele é meu primo.

Ver a compreensão tomar o rosto de Edward foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas, mas a melhor parte veio depois.

- Graças a Deus. – ele disse recuperado.- agora eu posso fazer isso.

E então ele me beijou. E nós ficamos assim a noite toda.

Sabe, até que bailes podiam ser legais.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Bom, não é realmente o fim de tudo, ainda temos o epílogo, vou posta-lo provavelmente na quarta, então, deixem reviews :}**  
**


	14. Epílogo

3 anos depois. Manchester .

**Bella Pov**

Será que existe alguma coisa mais legal que passar suas férias em Manchester? Acho que não. Principalmente quando você está atolada de trabalhos e quase querendo jogar tudo pro alto.

Mas eu não podia reclamar tanto, afinal eu não enfrentava isso tudo sozinha. Edward se transferiu para a Faculdade de Nova York, então meus dias não eram tão ruins assim. Ok, eles não eram nem um pouco ruins, só um tanto estressantes.

Eu tinha enchido tanto o Edward que queria passar as férias longe de Nova York que ele me trouxe para outro continente, numa cidade, onde por acaso, dentro de duas semanas iria ter um show de uma das minhas bandas preferidas.

Alice e Jasper vieram conosco, mas eu tive uma imensa surpresa ao encontrar Jake e Leah no aeroporto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei abraçando os dois de uma vez só.

- Nossa, esse sim é um ótimo jeito de tratar os amigos. – Jake disse enquanto saia do abraço sufocante.

- Não pense que nós ficamos com saudade de você, nós só viemos porque... bom, porque é _Manchester_! - Leah disse e deu um gritinho histérico ao dizer a ultima frase.

- Grande amiga eu fui arrumar. – murmurei enquanto Leah ria e me puxava para outro abraço.

**xxxxx**

- Alice, você quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Claro que quero! Qual é gente, vai ser divertido.

- Ah, claro que vai, compras sempre animam!

- Alice, a gente acabou de chegar, estamos mortas! – Leah continuou tentando convencer a baixinha a se acalmar, o que é praticamente impossível.

- Leah, para de ser chata! A gente veio aqui se divertir, então é melhor aproveitar logo! – Leah olhou para mim com uma cara de 'desisto-agora-é-sua-vez' e eu logo respondi.

- Alice, se nós sairmos agora provavelmente não iremos sair a noite.

- Bella, não adianta. Nós _vamos _fazer compras. – Alice respondeu com um olhar meio maníaco. – Nós até podemos passar em algum Starbucks.

- Vocês vem ou não? – eu disse na porta do quarto que nós três íamos dividir.

Deus abençoe eu e meu vicio.

**xxxxxx**

As compras da Alice duraram a semana toda. Nós acordávamos e saiamos andando pela cidade atrás de novas lojas e restaurantes. E aquilo estava me estressando, mas eu tinha sempre um café comigo, e é claro Edward.

Ele sempre me distraia quando eu estava a ponto de pular no pescoço da Alice, o que era bom, assim nossa viagem não terminaria antes do previsto.

- Ok, garotos vocês estão dispensados. – Alice disse olhando um mapa.

- Graças a Deus! – Jake disse. Sortudo.

- E nós Alice? – perguntei com alguma esperança.

- Nós vamos continuar comprando.

- Olhe pelo lado positivo, você ainda tem o resto do seu café. – Edward disse baixinho ao ver minha cara de desanimo.

E parece que eu teria que comprar mais café para agüentar o dia. Muito mais café.

**xxxxx**

Aqui estávamos nós no grande dia do show. Ok, talvez fosse só um dia e eu estivesse exagerando.

Tínhamos acabado de entrar no parque, e fazia um dia lindo. Alice não parava de pular animada, Leah ficava tentando convencer Jake a andar com ela por ai para ver se ela conhecia alguém interessante, mas ele só fechou a cara.

Eu e Edward ficávamos rindo deles, eles podiam ser irritantes quando quisessem, mas ainda eram nossos amigos.

- Hey, quer fugir? – Edward perguntou pra mim e eu só sorri em resposta.

Nós saímos correndo para outro lado do parque, onde ficava o lago e deixamos os quatro ali.

Chegamos a beira do lago e sentamos, Edward passou um braço pelos meus ombros e eu senti aquela conhecida sensação de borboletas no estomago.

- Fazia tempo que não conseguíamos ficar em paz. – Edward disse olhando o lago.

- É, mas ninguém mandou ter amigos loucos. – eu disse e ele deu _aquele _sorriso torto.

- Sabe, fazia algum tempo que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

- E o que seria essa coisa? – eu disse me aproximando.

- Hm, sabe, acho que pode ficar pra depois. – ele disse colando nossos lábios em seguida. Eu nunca sabia se segundos, minutos ou até horas se passavam em momentos como esses. E se você estivesse no meu lugar, pode ter certeza que também não saberia.

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço e ele me trouxe para mais perto.

Ouvimos alguém pigarrear e nos separamos. Alice olhava pra gente com um sorriso divertido e Jasper estava sério.

- Sabe, existem crianças por aqui. – ela disse e eu fiquei corada. Jasper começou a rir enquanto eu escondia meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Edward que também ria.

Depois que eu me recuperei começamos a conversar normalmente. Leah tinha finalmente conseguido convencer Jake e eles saíram andando por ai, fazendo com que Jasper e Alice viessem nos procurar.

- Alice, preciso te perguntar uma coisa – Jasper disse sério de repente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que ele ia ter um troço. Alice apenas olhou para ele esperando.

Ok, isso estava ficando estranho. _**Oh meu Deus**_. Ele não ia fazer isso... Ia? Ele tomou fôlego, mas nervoso ainda. Ah, ele ia fazer isso.

Alice ia ter um troço.

- Casa comigo? – ele perguntou para ela e eu fiquei chocada.

Alice levou alguns segundos para assimilar aquilo tudo, mas assim que entendeu deu um sorriso tão grande que parecia que seu rosto ia rasgar.

- Sim! – ela gritou e se atirou nos braços dele.

Ok, Manchester era mesmo mágica. Eu pensei dando outro gole no refrigerante que Edward tinha pego para mim

- Acho que devíamos seguir o exemplo deles. – Edward sussurrou para mim e eu cuspi refrigerante para todos os lados.

Ele começou a rir enquanto eu tentava desengasgar, ótimo namorado.

- Você acha...seguir o exemplo...quê? – eu perguntei tentando retomar o fôlego e o raciocínio.

_Casar? _Nós tínhamos 20 anos, pelo amor de Deus!

- É brincadeira Bella! Você devia ter visto sua cara! – ele respondeu ainda rindo e eu continuei olhando para ele que nem uma idiota.

Ok, aquela tinha sido boa, não para o meu coração, claro, mas tinha sido boa.

**xxxxx**

Eu estava sentada na grama esperando Edward trazer alguma coisa para nós comermos, Alice e Jasper tinham sumido. Vi Jake se aproximando com uma cara nada bonita bufando.

- Hey Jake, cadê a Leah?

- Não sei.

- Porque você 'ta tão bravo?

- Por nada.

- Desculpa a curiosidade, senhor ignorância.

- Desculpa Bella. – ele disse suspirando. – eu só estou... estressado.

- E porque você estaria estressado? – eu sou curiosa, 'ta legal? Ele me olhou com um olhar de 'cachorro-que-caiu-do-caminhão-da-mudança'. – Jake, diz logo. Você nunca consegue esconder nada de mim.

Ele suspirou novamente e ficou uns minutos em silêncio.

- Euachoqueamoaleah – ele disse muito rápido e eu não entendi nada.

- Jake, da pra falar mais devagar? – eu perguntei dando um gole no meu refrigerante. Ele suspirou e disse.

- Eu acho que amo a Leah. – e eu cuspi o refrigerante pela segunda vez naquele dia. Eu tinha que parar de beber coisas perto deles, sério.

- AHA! EU SABIA! – disse, ou melhor, gritei quando me recuperei.

- Bella, dá pra falar um pouco mais baixo? As pessoas acham estranho, sabe.

- Ah, desculpa. – eu respondi corando muito e fazendo ele rir – Mas então, quando você vai falar pra ela?

- 'Ta louca? – agora foi a vez dele gritar. – Eu nunca vou falar pra ela.

- 'Ta, se você não falar eu falo. – disse normalmente.

- Você não faria isso. – ele estreitou os olhos para mim. Certo, certo, eu estava blefando, mas ele não precisava saber.

Apenas arqueei as sobrancelhas e olhei para ele. Vi Leah conversando com umas pessoas, ok, seria muito legal fazer uma brincadeirinha inocente...

- Hey Leah! – gritei e vi Jake engolir seco.

- Bella...

- Hey, tenho algo muito importante pra te dizer! – gritei novamente deixando Jake desesperado. Ela começou a se aproximar de onde nós estávamos e Jake entrou em pânico.

- O que é tão importante assim Bella? – Leah perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

- Ah, esqueci. Olha só, o Edward ta me chamando ali, vou indo. – disse e sai andando em direção a Edward que me olhava curioso.

- Posso saber o que foi tudo aquilo?

- Ah, nada. Jake finalmente descobriu que ama a Leah. – disse pegando o copo de sua mão e dando um gole. Aquele refrigerante era bom mesmo. Será que tinha alguma coisa lá dentro?

- Nossa, ele só percebeu isso _agora?_ – ele perguntou olhando os dois. A cena era incrível: Jake gesticulando nervoso e Leah totalmente confusa.

- Você é o único que não pode dizer nada. – rebati estreitando os olhos em sua direção.

- Culpado. – ele respondeu me segurando pela cintura. – Mas eu posso muito bem te recompensar pelo tempo perdido.

- Proposta tentadora, Cullen. – respondi tentando resistir, o que não era nada fácil.

- Eu sei que você vai aceitar, Swan. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. É, eu ia.

Ficamos nos beijando ali por algum tempo, o show tinha até começado. Mas eu não estava nem ai, eram anos para serem recuperados.

- Bella, eu realmente tenho uma coisa para falar. – ele disse ofegante quando nos separamos.

- Ah sim, o que é?

- Na verdade é mais uma proposta.

- Proposta? – perguntei interessada.

- É. – ele olhou para mim sério, e confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo. – Isabella Swan, você quer fugir comigo?

Se eu queria _o que?_

Ok, vamos recapitular. Eu estava ali em Manchester, aproveitando as férias da faculdade com o meu melhor amigo, e também namorado, e meus outros amigos, no show da minha banda preferida, o meu namorado, e único cara que eu realmente amei, pergunta se _eu _quero fugir com _ele?_

Ok, cadê a câmera? Porque isso é uma pegadinha, certo?

- Fugir? – perguntei ainda assimilando os fatos.

- Sim, dar um tempo na faculdade, aproveitar um pouco o tempo, conhecer novas pessoas, novos países, e principalmente passar mais tempo com você.

- Você está falando sério? – eu perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

– Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

Aquilo era uma loucura! Mas tudo até agora tem sido uma loucura, então porque não?

- Você aceita? – ele perguntou agora preocupado. Como se existisse alguma chance de eu recusar.

- Sim! – gritei pulando, eu tinha que parar de andar tanto com a Alice.

Ele deu meu sorriso preferido e pegou minha mão, então nós fomos aproveitar o show e o começo das nossas férias, nossas longas férias.

Muita coisa ainda poderia dar errado, e muita coisa ainda iria acontecer, mas eu não ligava, o importante era aproveitar o agora. Porque no resto, a gente da um jeito.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Bom gente, é isso ai, acabou D: espero que tenham gostado e agradeço a cada uma de vocês que leu e deixou um review, foi muito importante pra mim *-* Obrigada mesmo!

Gostou? Odiou? Deixem reviews me dizendo :)


End file.
